Life Changing
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: John Cena's life is turned upside down when he learns he fathered and now has custody of his five year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

John Cena had been a little depressed lately. A month ago he'd broken off his engagement to Nikki Bella. Now he was just trying to put his life back together. He'd just gotten back to his hotel room. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello." "Is this a Mr. John Cena?" A man's voice said.

"Yes it is." "Who's calling?"

"I'm an attorney." "My name is Mr. Black and there's an urgent matter I need to discuss with you." "Can you come to New York City tomorrow?"

"Does it have to be tomorrow?" "I'm very busy."

"The sooner we get this matter resolved the better."

"Fine." "I'll talk to my boss." "What is this all about?"

"I'm not at liberty to say over the phone." "Does 9 AM work for you?"

"Yes."

"My secretary will give you directions to the office."

The next day John went to the lawyer's office in New York City. He went into the office.

"Hello Mr. Cena." Mr. Black said. "Sit down." He sat down. "Mr. Cena." "Did you ever know an Audrey Williams?"

"I dated her a few times right after my divorce."

"I regret to inform you that she passed away last night." "She had cancer."

"That's sad." "I'm still confused as to why I'm here."

"Audrey had a daughter." "She's five." "Her name is Penelope Madison Cena."

"Excuse me?" John said confused.

"You're listed as her father on the birth certificate." He said opening a folder and showing it to him. "Miss Williams gave you custody of her in her will."

"Just because my name is on the birth certificate doesn't mean I'm her father."

"Miss Williams had a DNA done during her pregnancy." He said handing John another paper. "It's a match to you." "If you refuse to take responsibly for the child she will become a ward of the state and placed into foster care."

"No, I'll take her." "Where is she?"

"In a group home at the moment." "I can make a call and have you pick her up at the Department Of Family Services."

As Mr. Black made the call John's brain was racing. He couldn't believe he had a daughter.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

John still couldn't believe he had a daughter, who he was meeting in a matter of minutes. As he was driving to the Department Of Family Services he wondered what she was like. His mind was swimming with a million questions. When he got to the building he was taken to a room and told to sit down. About five minutes later a door on the far side of the room opened. An older woman stepped through holding the hand of a little girl and a suitcase. As soon as John saw her he had no doubt in his mind that Penelope was his. She had light brown hair down to the middle of her back and John's dark blue eyes. She had light white skin. She looked a little scared and nervous.

"Penelope, this is your father." The older woman said. She put the suitcase down and left the room.

"Hi Penelope." John said.

"Hi." She said. "You're name is John right?"

"Yes." "How did you know that?"

"Mommy told me a few days before she died." "She said if she had to go to heaven you would come and take care of me."

"Do you know who I am?" "I mean, did your mommy say why I was coming to take care of you?"

"She said you're my daddy."

"That's right." "Well, let's get out of here."

When they went out to the car John made sure Penelope was fastened into the backseat. They were driving.

"Do I have to call you daddy?" Penelope asked.

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

"I'm gonna call you John."

"That's fine."

"Are we going home?"

"We're going to the airport." "I live in Florida." "Have you ever been to Florida?"

"No."

"Were you born in New York?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been on an airplane?"

"No."

John was planning on talking to Penelope more on the plane but she fell asleep after take off. They just got back to the house. When Penelope went inside she looked around in amazement. She'd never seen a home so big.

"Come on." "I'll show you your room." He said. He took her up to the first guest room on the left. "This will be your room."

"Ok."

"I'll help you put your things away later." "For now I have to make a couple calls." "So I want you to go into the living room and watch TV ok?"

"Ok."

John arranged for a week off to get things organized. He told the people at WWE to keep the fact that he had a daughter under wraps for the time being. Penelope was walking around the house. She spotted the piano.

"You play the piano?" She asked.

"Yeah." "Want me to teach you a song?"

"It looks hard."

"This song won't be." He taught her "Mary Had A Little Lamb"

They were sitting on the couch.

"What do you do for a job?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"What?"

"Here." He turned on the WWE Network and turned on one of his matches. They were watching it.

"Why are those people saying Cena sucks?" "That's not very nice."

John laughed. "That's just how some people feel about me."

"Well they're mean." "Boy you're strong."

"Well enough of this." He turned off the TV. "Tell me about you." "What's your favorite color?" "What's your favorite food?" "What TV shows do you like?"

They ordered a pizza for dinner. They were in the kitchen.

"Do you have a wife?" Penelope asked.

"No." "Someone used to live here with me but we broke up."

"What was her name?"

"Nikki." "What time did your mommy usually put you to bed?"

"Mommy always said bedtime is nine o'clock."

"Ok."

At nine o'clock John was putting Penelope to bed.

"If you need anything I'll be right down the hall." John said.

"Ok."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Penelope."

John went downstairs and called Randy Orton. He told him what was going on.

"Randy I don't know what to do." John said. "As soon as I saw Penelope I felt an instant connection but I don't think I'm cut out to be a father."

"Nobody thinks they are the first time."

"Yeah but most people get to raise them from babies." "She's five." "Plus I'm a single father." "It's just all so overwhelming."

"Everything will be fine." "You'll figure it out." "It won't be easy but you will."

It was the middle of the night. Penelope got up and went to John's room.

"John." She said going to his side of the bed. He opened his eyes.

"What's a matter?"

"I'm scared."

"You're scared?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

He pulled back the covers. "Come on." She got in the bed. He covered her up. "It's ok Penelope." "You're in a new place." "It's alright to be scared."

"I miss my mommy."

"I know."

"Do you think she made it to heaven?"

"Of course she did." "She's an angel now and she's looking down on you." "Try to go back to sleep." "I won't let anything happen to you." "I promise." She grabbed his hand held it and shut her eyes. He smiled.

* * *

 **I'm trying to decide whether or not John's eventually love interest should be an OC or real.**


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope and John had a fun week. He'd taken her shopping for new clothes and toys and to "Sea World" It was still all very new to him. He would wonder every night if he had it in him to make the right choices for her. He dreaded making the wrong choices. It was Monday morning. Penelope had just woken up. She and John went into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" John asked.

"Pancakes."

"Ok." He started to make them. "Remember what I told you we were doing tomorrow?"

"We're going on the road."

"That's right."

"I get to see you wrestle right."

"Yes." "I'll need you to be a good girl while I'm out there."

"I will." "I promise."

"What do you want to do after breakfast today?"

"I wanna learn more piano songs."

"Ok."

The next morning they were in Texas. John was leaving Penelope with Naomi and her husband while he went to do an interview for a magazine. He was giving an exclusive about finding out about Penelope. He knocked on the hotel room door.

"Who are these people again?" Penelope asked.

"My friends." "I work with them."

Naomi answered the door.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"This must be Penelope." "Hi."

"Hi." Penelope said.

"Come inside with me." "I have games and coloring books and puzzles."

John knelt down by Penelope.

"I'm only going to be gone for about two hours." He said looking at Penelope. She hugged him. "You're gonna have fun." She went inside with Naomi.

Later that night they were at the arena. Everyone who met Penelope thought she was a sweetie. She and John were in catering. Randy came up to them.

"You must be Penelope." He said looking at her. "I'm a friend of John's." "My name is Randy."

"Hi." Penelope said.

"You're even prettier then your daddy said." "I can watch her for you during your match tonight." He said looking at John.

John looked at Penelope. "Do you wanna hang out with Randy while I have my match?"

"Ok." Penelope said. "We can still watch the match right?"

"Absolutely." Randy said.

After the show Randy went back to John's hotel room so they could have a couple beers. John had put Penelope to bed fifteen minutes ago.

"So how are you doing with everything?" Randy asked.

"I'm still getting used to it." "Penelope's great I love her but having a kid puts a serious damper on how I used to do things." "I've already had to cancel several appearances because I have nobody to watch her." "I know it's not all about me anymore but just hard to always live my life one way, then suddenly I can't anymore." "Then there's times I'll watch her sleep and I just get this feeling of pride."

"You'll step into the dad role." "You probably won't even realize it when you do." "Just take it one day at a time and remember to be patient with a child."

"I'm sorry Audrey died but if I had one question for her it would be, why?" "Why didn't she tell me she got pregnant?" "I would've supported her."


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed. Penelope was adjusting to life on the road and John was still adjusting to being a dad. He and Penelope were in the hotel room. John was going over his schedule. Penelope was sitting on the floor watching TV. She turned off the TV and sat down on the couch next to John.

"John." She said.

"What?"

"Tell me how you met mommy."

"Ok." "It was right after my divorce." "Do you know what divorce means?"

"It's when you break up with someone and you're not married anymore."

"Right." "Anyway I was really sad after mine and I went to a place where they serve adult drinks."

"A bar you mean?"

"Yes." "You're mommy came in after I did." "We talked then we went back to my hotel room and um, talked some more." "The next morning I asked if she wanted to come on the road with me and she said yes." "She was with me for three weeks but I was still sad over my divorce and she knew it." "We really liked each other but I wasn't ready for a girlfriend yet." "So she went home." "I wouldn't trade those three weeks for anything." "Especially since some time in those three weeks you were made."

"Were you happy when you found out about me?"

"I was surprised." "Now that you're with me I'm so glad." "I love you Penelope." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Later that night John was reading Penelope a story before bed. As he read he looked over. Penelope was asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and shut off the light.

The next day they were in Missouri. John was dropping Penelope off at Randy's house so he could go to an autograph signing. They went inside the house and into the living room

"Hi Penelope." Randy said.

"Hi Randy."

"This is my wife Kim." "This is our baby Brooklyn." He said pointing to the one year old on the floor. "My nine year old daughter Alanna is upstairs." "She has toys you can play with."

"Randy was right, you're adorable." Kim said.

"Thanks." Penelope said.

"I have to go." John said kneeling down beside her. "Give me a hug." They hugged. "Be good."

"I will."

"Don't worry John." Randy said. "She's in good hands."

Later that night John was in a bind. He couldn't find anyone to watch Penelope during his match. He and Penelope went up to the new make-up artist. She was 29 with long light brown hair and light brown eyes. She had white skin.

"Excuse me." John said. "Can you watch my daughter for me during my match?" "I'll give you twenty dollars."

"Sure Mr. Cena." She said.

"This is my daughter Penelope." "Penelope stay here with, um...

"Emily."

"Stay here with Emily and I'll back as soon as my match is over." He left.

"Hi Penelope." Emily said.

"Hi." "That's a pretty ring." She said pointing to the engagement ring on her finger.

"Thanks I got engaged two weeks ago."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

John came to the back twenty minutes later and got Penelope.

"Thank you." He said to Emily.

"No problem Mr. Cena." She said. "I don't do anything during the day, so if you ever need me again just let me know."

"Ok." "Do you mind if I shower before I bring you your money?"

"Not at all."

"Come on Penelope."

"Bye Emily." Penelope said.

"Bye Penelope."

Penelope and John went back to his locker room.

"Emily's nice." Penelope said. "She let me help her with the make-up." "I got to give her brushes and stuff."

"Good."

"I'm hungry."

"Me to." "Let me take a shower then we'll go get some cheeseburgers."

"Ok."

"Sit on the couch and play your Tablet, don't move, don't open the door for anyone."

"Ok."

"I'll be out in five minutes."

On their way out Penelope and John stopped by the make-up table to pay Emily.

"Here you go." John said handing her the twenty dollars. "Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Cena."

"Can I have your number to contact you?" "I need someone to watch her tomorrow after we get to Washington."

"I can do that." She gave him her number. "I'm usually up pretty early call anytime Mr. Cena."

"First off, stop calling me Mr. Cena." "We should introduce ourselves properly." "Hi, I'm John Cena."

"I'm Emily DiCaprio."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

The next morning Penelope and John were on a plane Washington. It hadn't taken off yet. John was sitting in the middle seat and Penelope was sitting in the window seat.

"Hey you two." Emily said sitting in the sit on the other side of John.

"Oh hi." John said. "How are you this morning?"

"Good." "You?"

"Can't complain."

"Hi Emily." Penelope said.

"Hi." Emily said.

They'd been in the air for about an hour. Penelope fell asleep.

"Do you like it here so far?" John asked Emily.

"Yeah it's fun." "It's a lot less chaotic then my old job."

"What was that?"

"I put make-up on drag queens."

"Let me guess." "Las Vegas?"

"Yeah." "I was born and raised there." "Working in that club is where I met my fiancée." "He's a comic."

"How old is he?"

"Thirty." "His name's Travis."

"How long have you been together?"

"Three years but we just got engaged three weeks ago." "Aren't you engaged?"

"Not anymore." "I found text messages between her and her old boyfriend, indicating they were having an affair." "When I confronted her about it she admitted it and said she would break it off but I couldn't get past it." Emily could tell from the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that he still loved Nikki.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I've been so busy with Penelope I haven't even thought about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed. Emily was proving to be a great babysitter. Penelope really liked her. It took a lot of burden off of John's shoulders. Penelope was in the hotel room. She just finished making a picture and gave it to John.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a picture I made for you." "What do you think?"

He looked at. It had a big figure in a hat next to a little figure. "Is that you and me?"

"Yeah do you like it."

"I love it." "When we get home this is going right on the fridge." There was a knock at the door. "That's probably Emily." John got up and answered the door. "Hi Emily."

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "Penelope I have to go." He went and knelt down in front of her. They hugged. She kissed his cheek. "Be a good girl."

"I promise." "I'll see you in the morning." "I love you."

"Bye."

Emily had made Penelope dinner. They were making pictures with crayons.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"My mommy." "She died." "She was sick."

"I'm sorry." "My mommy died when I was little to."

"What happened?"

"She died in a car wreck."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

The next night Penelope and John were at the arena. They were watching the show backstage. A Six Women Tag Team Match was about to start. It was Ruby Riot, Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan again Charlotte, Naomi and a mystery partner. Ruby, Sarah and Liv were already out to the ring. Charlotte and Naomi were on the stage waiting for mystery partner. Every body in the audience as well as most of the people in the back, including John were absolutely stunned when AJ Lee's music came on.

"Oh wow." John said surprised.

"Who's that John?"

"Her name is AJ." "She used to work here." "I guess she's back."

A half hour later John left Penelope with Emily to get ready for his match. He spotted AJ and went over to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi John." They hugged. "It's been a really long time."

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good." "Are you still married to Phil?" (CM Punk)

"Yep."

"I have to go but it's great to see you again."

"You to." He left.

* * *

 **I'll leave it up to you guys. Do you want John's love interest to be AJ or Emily?**


	7. Chapter 7

A week later Emily was at the arena at the make-up table. AJ Lee came up to her.

"Hi." AJ said. "Can you give me a little touch up?"

"Sure." "Sit down." She sat down.

"I don't think we've met." "I'm AJ."

"I know." "I'm Emily."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Have you been working here long?"

"A few months."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "I babysit John Cena's daughter on the side." "She's so sweet."

"I've seen her but we haven't met." "I was shocked when I learned he had a daughter."

"He's hard on himself but he's a good father."

"How long have you been married?" She asked noticing the ring on her finger.

"I'm engaged." "We wanted a big wedding but now we're thinking about eloping next week when I'm home in Vegas."

"You'll love being married." "I've been married for three years."

The next afternoon they were in Los Angeles. John had a movie premiere today and a house show tomorrow. John was at the movie premiere. Emily was in John's room watching Penelope.

"Emily my tummy hurts and I'm hot." Penelope said.

"Come here." She went over to her Emily felt her head. "You're burning up." "Let's take your temperature." Penelope have a fever of 101. Five minutes later she threw up.

"I want John."

"Well he's not gonna be back another couple of hours." "I'll take care of you."

"I know." "I just want John."

"I'm gonna call him and tell him you're sick."

John was on the red carpet about to be interviewed when he cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"John Penelope's sick." Emily said. "She says her stomach hurts." "She threw up and she has a fever of 101." "She keeps asking for you."

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok." They hung up.

"John tell us about your new movie."

"I can't I have to go." "My little girl needs me."

John left the premiere and was back at the hotel within twenty minutes. He'd just walked through the door.

"Hello?" He said.

"We're in here." Emily said from Penelope's room. John went into the room. "We weren't expecting you yet."

"Penelope needs me." "We're gonna go to the hospital." He said looking at Penelope.

"No." Penelope said panicked. "Not the hospital."

"I don't think you need to do that." Emily said. "She just needs some Children's Tylenol, nausea medicine and some chicken noodle soup." "I can go to the pharmacy for you."

"Thanks." John said.

"I'll be back." She left.

John went over and sat on the bed next to Penelope.

"It's ok Penelope." "We're gonna get you better."

She grabbed his hand. "Sing me a song."

"Twinkle twinkle little star...

* * *

 **It was pretty even for the love interest, so I pick Emily. Remember this word. Patience.**


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed. Penelope was all better. They were at the arena. Emily was putting make-up on John's eye because he'd gotten a black eye during a house show a few days ago.

"Ow!" He said.

"Sorry." Emily said.

"Have any plans for our few days off?"

"Yeah." "I'm getting married."

"What happened to all the wedding planning?"

"We decided to elope." "We both live in Vegas, the fast marriage capital of the world." "We're both going to be home at the same time so we thought, why not?"

"Ok." "You're done." John looked in a mirror.

"You did good." "Well since you're getting married." He got into his wallet and took out a hundred dollars. "Consider it a wedding present."

"I can't take this."

"I insist."

"Ok." "Thank you." She took it. "Have I ever showed you a picture of Travis?"

"No." She took out her cell phone.

"This is him." He was tall, tan and muscular. He had short light brown hair, a goatee and light green eyes. "I bet for a comic you were expecting a scrawny guy huh?"

"Kind of."

"I hear that a lot." John looked up from the phone. Emily noticed he had an angry look on his face. "What?" She looked up and saw him staring a hole through Dolph Ziggler.

"Dolph is the guy Nikki had the affair with."

"Oh."

"Hi John." Penelope said as she and Randy came up behind him. Randy took Penelope to catering to get a snack. John quickly changed his mood so Penelope wouldn't see that he was upset. He turned around.

"Hi." He said smiling. "Did you enjoy your snack?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Thanks for taking her.

"No problem." Randy said. He could sense there was something wrong with John. He knew what it was when looked down the hall and saw Dolph. "Well I'm gonna go get ready for the show." As he was walking past John he stopped and whispered. "The offer still stands for me to kick his ass." Then he started walking again.

On the way back to the hotel Penelope fell asleep in the car. She woke a little when John got her out of the car. When they got to the room he put her in bed and took off her shoes.

"Goodnight John." She said tiredly with her eyes still closed.

"Goodnight Penelope."

"I love you."

He smiled. That was the first time Penelope had said that to him. "I love you too."

The next day Emily went home. She walked through the front door and put her bag down.

"I'm home." She said.

"I'm in here." Travis called from his office down the hall. She went into his office. He was on his computer.

"Hi honey." She said going over to him. "What are you doing?" They kissed.

"Looking for places for us to get married." "As I'm sure you know there's like a million places so, I figured we'd pick together."

Within the hour they'd picked a chapel and went and got a marriage license. They put on their nicest clothes and went to the chapel. They were standing in front of the minister.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." She said.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed. "It's my honor to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Travis Hunter."

They went home. He carried her into the bedroom. They were making out on the bed.

"I know we've been thinking about it." He said in-between kisses. "I wanna have a baby." She broke the kiss.

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I know it'll be hard to try since we're both gone a lot but I want to."

"Me to." They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily had been married for three weeks. She loved it. She was watching Penelope while John was at an autograph signing. They were on the floor playing with Play-Doh. Emily's Skype ring went off on her phone. She got up off the floor and sat on the couch to answer it. She pressed the button to connect. Travis popped up on the screen.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "What's up?"

"I'm watching Penelope."

"Is that your husband?" Penelope asked.

"Yes it is."

"I wanna hi."

"Come here." Penelope got up on the couch. "Penelope this is Travis."

"Hi." Penelope said to Travis.

"Hi." Travis said "It's nice to finally meet you." "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard about you to." "Tell me a joke."

"Tell you a joke?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't think of any."

"I thought you were supposed to be funny."

He and Emily laughed at the same time. "I am but most of my jokes are for adults."

"Oh."

"Here's one." "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I don't know."

"To get away from the people trying to eat him." She laughed. "Oh good that worked." "I was nervous." "I don't get nervous very often."

After she got done watching Penelope Emily was having lunch with AJ Lee. They'd become really good friends.

"So how's married life?"

"It's amazing."

"What about the baby making?" She said smiling.

"Well since we haven't seen each other in a week, we can't try but when we're around each other we try every chance we get." "Which I'm not complaining about." She said smiling.

"I know you'll be a great mom." "You're great with kids."

The next night everyone was at the arena for Smackdown. John was having his match. During the match he twisted his knee. He won the match but he was limping bad. He was in the trainers room with Penelope. The trainer just finished examining him.

"I think it's hyperextend." The trainer said. "You'll need to go to the hospital for an x-ray to be sure."

"Ok." John said.

"No!" Penelope shouted. "No hospital."

"It's ok." "I'm fine." "I'm gonna have Emily watch you."

"No please don't go there." She said panicked. "The hospital is a bad place." "Don't go please." "Please."

"Would you feel better if you went with me?"

"Yeah."

John and Penelope had just gotten back to the hotel. He had hyperextended his knee. He had to wear a knee brace for two weeks. Penelope changed for bed. John came into her room.

"I wanna talk to you Penelope." John said. They sat down on the bed. "I want to talk about why you didn't want me to go to the hospital."

"I'm sorry." "I got scared." "Last time mommy was in the hospital, she didn't come back."

"Aw." He hugged her. "It's ok." "That's not going to happen with me." "I promise."

"I love you, daddy."

He smiled. "I love you too." "Come on." "Let's get you to bed."

After he put her to bed, he went out into the living room. He was so happy that Penelope had just called him daddy for the first time. He shed a tear of happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

For the last two weeks John and Penelope had been home while John recuperated his knee. John loved the time he got to spent with Penelope. They were going back on the road tomorrow. It was eight o' clock in the morning. Penelope came into John's room. He was still asleep. She got on the bed.

"Daddy." She said. "Daddy wake up."

"What?" He said tiredly.

"I'm hungry."

"Ok." He rolled over and opened his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"You can't have ice cream for breakfast silly." "How about a cheese omelet?"

"Ok."

They were eating breakfast.

"Are you excited to go back out of the road?" John asked.

"Yeah." "I miss Emily."

"I know you do." "She's gonna be so happy to see you."

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"We're going to Montana."

"I'm sure the crazy girls will be waiting for you."

"What crazy girls?"

"Your girl fan people." "The ones who scream when you walk by."

"They're just excited to see me."

"Can you teach me a new song on the piano after breakfast?"

"Sure."

The next day they were in Montana. John was waiting for Emily to come over so they could go workout with Randy. There was a knock at the door. John answered it.

"Hey Emily." He said. "Come in." She went in.

"Hi." "We missed you guys around here."

"Emily!" Penelope said running up and hugging her.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who missed you."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How's Travis?"

"He's good."

"I have to go." John said. "Give daddy a hug." He said kneeling down. Penelope hugged him. "Be good."

"I will." "Tell Randy hi for me."

"I will."

John and Randy were working out in the hotel gym.

"Penelope said to tell you hi." John said

"Tell her I said hi." "Did you hear who else is coming back tonight?"

"Yeah." "I'm not happy about it but I just have to stay out of Nikki's way."

"Knowing her she won't stay out of yours."

"I know." "That's why I have to make it clear to her again, that we're done."

Emily was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. She was a little disappointed when it came up negative but she knew they'd be plenty more chances. She came out of the bathroom.

"Can we watch a movie?" Penelope asked.

"Sure."

Later that night at the arena it was almost time for John's match. He was dropping Penelope off at the make-up table with Emily.

"It's good to have my assistant back." Emily said looking at Penelope.

"I'll be back after my match and shower." John said.

"Come here daddy." Penelope said. He bent down she kissed him on the cheek. "That's for good luck."

"Thank you."

John want his match. After his shower he decided to get a coffee before picking up Penelope. He was making his coffee.

"John." Nikki said coming up beside him. He ignored her. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't the time Nikki." He said irritated.

"I love you." He rolled his eyes. "I do." "I made a mistake."

"Once is a mistake." "Two months, that's something you were enjoying." "I have more important things in my life going on right now."

"I know." "I read the article." "I was hoping you let me meet her."

"Hell no." "Stay away from me and stay away from my daughter." He walked away.

* * *

 **I just wanted to thank everyone whose been reviewing this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so much. I guess all I needed was to change things up a bit. For those of you wondering about John and Emily, it is going to happen to not for awhile. I just hope you can be patient and enjoy the ride along the way. I think most of you like the fact I'm not jumping into it right away and it's part of the reason the story is doing so well.**


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed. Nikki wouldn't stop trying to talk to John. It was really getting on his nerves. Everyone was in Wichita, Kansas for a house show. Nikki was in catering alone. Dolph came up to her.

"How's your neck?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Why haven't you been returning my calls lately?"

"I want to try to make it work with John."

"John broke up with you." "He doesn't want you anymore." "I do." "I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." "You know I do."

"Dolph stop."

"Why won't you admit you love me?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you come to me, for two months." "You know what we have." "Stop fighting it." "I'll be waiting for you." He walked away.

Nikki went to the make-up table and sat down to get her make-up touched up for the show. Penelope was with Emily. Nikki had met Emily but never Penelope.

"Assistant, blush brush." Emily said. Penelope handed it to her.

"Aw aren't you cute." Nikki said as Emily continued to do her make-up. "What's your name beautiful?"

"Penelope." Penelope said.

"Hi." "I'm Nikki Bella."

"I know I've seen you around and you used to go out with my daddy."

"Oh, you're John's little girl." Before Penelope could answer John came up to the table.

"Yes she is." John said angrily looking at Nikki. He looked at Penelope. "Let's go get a snack."

"What's wrong daddy?" Penelope asked.

"Nothing." "Come on."

The next day they were in Alabama for Smackdown. It was the afternoon. Emily was watching Penelope while John was at an autograph signing. He'd just walked through the door.

"Hi daddy." Penelope said.

"Hi." He said. His cell phone started to ring. He checked it, saw it was NIkki and rolled his eyes. He looked at Penelope. "Go play in your room."

"Ok." She went into her room

John sat down next to Emily on the couch and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emily asked

"Nikki won't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It wasn't your fault." "I know I don't want to get back together with NIkki but there is a tiny part of me, that's still in love with her." "I mean I was with her for five years." "I finally decided to ask her to marry me." "Then she does what she did."

"Just remember this." "Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"I know."

"Would you like me to take Penelope for the night?" "So you can unwind a little bit."

"That would be great." "You're sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." "I'm happy to have her."

"Thank you." "You're a great friend."

"So are you."

"Before I forget." He reached into his wallet and took out twenty dollars. "Here's your money."

"Thank you."

After the show John went and got a bottle of Vodka and went back to the hotel. It was a little over half gone. So needless to say John was very drunk. There was a knock at the door. He answered it. Nikki was standing there..

"Jesus Nikki, what?" He said annoyed.

"I wanna talk."

"Whatever." He moved away from the door. She went in shutting the door behind her. "So where's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" She said confused.

" Yeah, the bleach blonde asshole, Dolph."

"I don't care where he is."

"Oh I get it." "You're meeting him after we get done talking, right?"

"No." "Are you drunk?"

"What was your first clue?" "How the hell could you do that to me?" He said angrily. "I loved you."

"I still love you." She said going up to him. "We can work it out."

"No." She kissed him. He pulled away. "Stop."

"Love."

"Don't call me that."

"John I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry." She kissed him again. He didn't pull away this time. Ten seconds later he started kissing her back. The alcohol was clouding his better judgement. It became passionate very quickly. He lifted her off the ground and started walking towards the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning John woke up. Before he even opened his eyes his head was pounding. When he opened his eyes and saw Nikki laying next to him asleep, he remembered they'd slept together the night before.

"Shit." He said lowly. " _Way to go dumbass." He thought yelling at himself. "Look what you've done."_

He got up, got some clothes out of his suitcase went into the bathroom and got in the shower. When he got out of the shower Nikki was sitting up in the bed.

"Morning." She said.

"You need to leave."

"What?" She said confused.

"Last night was a mistake."

"No."

"Yes if it hadn't been for how drunk I was I wouldn't have done it."

"Please don't do this." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully." "I don't want to get back together with you." "We're through." "We could've had a future together at one point but that's all gone now." "I have to go get Penelope." "I don't want you here when I get back." "Unless it's on a professional level, I would like for us not to talk at all."

"Is there someone else?"

"No but even if there was it's none of your business." "You're not my girlfriend anymore." "Thanks to what you put me through, I don't think there can be someone else ever again." "I'm going now." He left.

Penelope and Emily were just finishing breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Emily got up to answer it. As soon as she saw John she could tell he was hungover.

"Come in." She said. He went in.

"Hi daddy." Penelope said.

"Hi." John said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Emily went into the bathroom and got two aspirin then came out and got a bottle water out of the fridge. "You look like you could use these." She said handing the aspirin and water to John.

"Thanks." He took the aspirin.

"When we go to New York in two days Travis would like you and Penelope." "He'll be there to doing a few shows."

"I'll hook him up with a ticket and backstage pass."

"Thanks that's nice of you.

Penelope and John went back to the room. Nikki was gone.

"Daddy's gonna take a nap." He said. "I have a headache." "I'm gonna lay down on the couch." "Will you be daddy's good girl and watch TV for me?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Thank you." He set an alarm on his phone and went to sleep.

Later that night John was at the arena. He was feeling much better. He was in catering getting a coffee. Randy came up beside him and started making a coffee.

"Where have you been man?" Randy asked.

"I had way to much to drink last night and I had a massive hangover this morning." "I did something really stupid last night."

"What?"

"I had sex with Nikki."

"Dude." Randy said disapprovingly.

"I know." "I was trashed and she was coming on to me and it just happened."

"You're not getting back with her are you?"

"Hell no."

"You know, Kim has a couple single friends."

"Thanks but I just want to focus on me and Penelope right now."

"If you change your mind let me know."

"I will."

Two days later they went to New York. Penelope was very excited to be back. It was the first time she'd been back since going to live with John. That evening they were all at the arena. Penelope was with Emily.

"Hi Travis." Penelope said as he came walking up to them.

"Hi Penelope." He said. Emily text John to let him know that Travis was there so they could meet. She also text AJ. AJ got there first.

"AJ this is Travis." "Travis this is AJ." Emily said. Travis and AJ shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Travis said.

"It's nice to meet you to." AJ said.

John showed up about two minutes later.

"John Cena." Travis said happily. "I'm a big fan." "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." John said. They shook hands

"I wish I could stay for the show but I have a show in about fifteen minutes." "I just wanted to come and meet everybody."

"I'll walk you out." Emily said.

She walked him to the exit.

"I have a double set tonight so I won't be done until midnight." "I should be back at the hotel by 12:15."

"Ok." "If I'm sleeping when you get there just wake me up."

"I will." They kissed. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too Travis." "Have a good show."

"I will." He left.

Travis got back to the room at 12:15. He went into the bedroom where Emily was sleeping. He got on the bed beside her and started kissing the back of her neck.

"Wake up baby." He said. She woke up rolled on her back and opened her eyes.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Both shows went great."

"Good." They kissed. He got on top of her.

"I've been looking forward to tonight." He said in-between kisses.

"Me to." She took off his shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Six weeks had passed. There had been a Superstar Shakeup two weeks ago and both Nikki and Dolph had been traded to Raw. John felt a lot better now that they were both gone. John was in his hotel room on his laptop. Penelope came and sat beside him on the couch.

"What are you doing daddy?" She asked.

"I'm looking for online schools for you."

"Schools?"

"Yeah, you're starting school this September." "You'll be in first grade."

"I don't need to go to school."

"Yes you do."

"Why?" "I want to be a wrestler when I get older."

"You do?" John said smiling.

"Yeah." "I wanna be Smackdown Women's Champion."

"That's great." "Before that though you need to graduate high school."

"Did you graduate high school?"

"Yes I did, and college." "You'll like learning new things."

Later that night they were all at the arena. John was just dropping off Penelope with Emily at the make-up table. Randy came up to them.

"Need your make-up done Randy?" Emily asked jokingly.

"Ha ha." He said. "No." "Since we're going to be in Missouri tomorrow but don't have to anything until the next day, I'm having a barbeque." "Do you wanna come?"

"Who's all coming?"

"It's just going to be a small thing." "My wife and kids, John and Penelope."

"Ok I'll come."

"You can ride with us if you want." John said.

"Ok."

The next afternoon at around three o'clock Emily, John and Penelope arrived at Randy's for the barbeque. They'd just walked through the door and went right into the kitchen. Kim and Randy were standing there. Kim was holding Brooklyn.

"Hi Kim." Penelope said.

"Hi." Kim said.

"Where's Alanna?"

"Upstairs."

"Emily this is my wife Kim." Randy said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Emily said.

"It's nice to meet you to." Kim said.

"When are we eating Randy?" Penelope asked.

"I'm starting the grill right now." Randy said.

"Daddy can I go play with Alanna?" Penelope asked.

"Yes you can." John said.

Penelope went upstairs. John and Randy went out to start the grill.

"Who is this little one?" Emily asked looking at Brooklyn.

"This is my little Brooklyn." Kim said. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes." She handed her to her. "Hi Brooklyn." "I'm Emily and you're adorable." "How old?"

"One."

"My husband Travis and I have been trying to have a baby."

"How long have you been married?"

"A little over two months." "Since I travel a lot and he does to, we don't have a lot of alone time together, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know." "Trust me, if anyone can relate it's me." "I know you can probably relate to when you do get to see him, the bedroom is hot."

"Oh yeah." "It's been about six weeks for me and Travis." "We're both gonna be home in three days though." She said smiling.

Everyone was eating. Kim and Randy went into the kitchen to refill everyone's drinks.

"You know I'm sure Emily's husband is a wonderful man but, I think her and John would make a nice couple." Kim said.

"I think so to." "They'd be great together." "It's a shame."

"I mean look at them." She said looking at Emily and John through the kitchen window. John was talking to Emily she was laughing. "You can't deny that if the circumstances were right, they would have something."

The next day Emily had just showed up to watch Penelope. She was happier then usual.

"Somebody seems happy today." John said.

"I am." She said happily. "I have to tell someone." "You guys, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" John said. "That's great." "Congratulations." They hugged.

After John left Penelope and Emily were sitting on the couch.

"I'm happy you're having a baby but does that mean you won't be my babysitter after it's born?" Penelope asked.

"No." "I will have to leave for awhile to have the baby but after that I'll be back." "I'll just bring the baby with me."

"Good."

Two days later Emily was at home waiting for Travis. She hadn't told him about the baby yet. He came through the door.

"I'm home." He said.

"Travis come here." She said from the couch. He went over and sat down next to her. They kissed.

"Guess what." She said.

"What?"

"Sometime next spring we're gonna be parents."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Travis." She said happily.

"Really?" He said happily.

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"Do you know how far along you are yet?"

"The pregnancy test I took three days ago said five to six weeks."

"You found out three days ago?" "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to tell you in person."

"Yes." "Another Hunter boy."

"We don't know that yet."

"You know every woman in my family has never had anything but a boy." "Come on." He said getting up and pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Baby shopping, mommy." He said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Three months had passed. John was still living the single life. Penelope was in school. She was adjusting well to it. Every day John would sure Penelope was logged on with her teachers before he left. Then Emily would come and help her while John was gone. Emily and Travis were so excited. In two days they were finding out the sex of the baby. Travis was still convinced it was a boy. They even had a name picked out Greyson William Hunter. John and Penelope were in their hotel room.

"Daddy I want to buy a toy." Penelope said.

"You'll be getting lots of toys for your birthday in two weeks."

"It's not for me."

"Who is it for then?"

"Emily's baby." "I want to buy it a toy."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "Babies need toys to."

"That's very nice of you." "I'll tell you what." "After you finish your homework, we'll go to a toy store and I'll let you pick something."

"Thank you."

Later that night there was a knock on John's hotel room door. It was Emily. She was going to watch Emily for John while he went out Randy for a few beers. Emily had a little baby bump.

"Hi Emily." He said.

"Hi."

"I won't be but a few hours."

"It's ok." "Take your time." "I have nothing better to do."

"Penelope I'm leaving." Penelope came out of her room and hugged John.

"Have fun daddy." She said.

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Emily sat on the couch.

"I have a surprise for you Emily." Penelope said.

"You do?"

"It's for the baby." "Close your eyes." She did. A few seconds passed. "Ok open." Emily opened her eyes. Penelope was holding a teddy bear. "Do you think the baby will like it?"

"The baby will love it." She took the teddy bear. "That's so sweet of you." She felt the baby kicking. "Penelope come here." Penelope sat next to her on the couch. She put Penelope's hand on her stomach.

"Something's moving."

"That's the baby." "It's kicking." "It's saying hi."

"Oh." "That's neat."

John and Randy were at the bar. They were drinking and playing pool. John just missed another shot.

"Dude you're sucking tonight." Randy said smiling.

"Fuck you." John said jokingly.

"Maybe it's because of a deeper problem."

"What do you mean?"

"How long has it been since you've gotten any?"

"Not since Nikki."

"I figured." "You need to have some fun."

"This is fun."

"Not with me dumbass." "With a woman."

"I'm still not ready for dating."

"Who said anything about dating?" "I'm talking about sex." "There's a real pretty blonde over there who hasn't taken her eyes off you since she walked in. John glanced really fast. The woman looked to in her mid-twenties, tall and tan.

"She is hot."

"Make a move."

"Screw it." "I'm gonna buy her a drink."

"That's the spirit."

John went over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm John." He said.

"I'm Mandy."

"Can I buy you drink?"

"Sure."

For the next half hour Randy continued to shoot pool by himself. He saw John and Mandy leave together.

" _Good for him."_ He thought.

Two days later Emily and Travis were at the doctor. She was hooked the machine.

"I can see what it is." The doctor said. "Ready to know?"

"Yes." They both said.

"It's a boy."

"I knew it." Travis said. "I told you."

"You did." Emily said happily.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now all we have to do is wait for Greyson to come."


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks had passed. Penelope's sixth birthday was today. Penelope and John were at home. It was six o'clock in the morning. Penelope came into John's room and got on the bed.

"Daddy wake up." She said. "Daddy it's my birthday." He opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"I know it's your birthday but it's only six o'clock in the morning."

"I know but I'm excited for my party."

"I know but your party isn't for nine more hours." "Lay down with daddy for awhile, please."

"Ok."

"Thank you." She laid down beside him. They both ended up falling asleep."

Two hours later they got up and went down to the kitchen.

"Do you want some birthday pancakes?"

"Yes and bacon and toast."

"Ok birthday girl."

"Emily's coming to my party right?"

"Yes." "Make sure you thank her for coming." "She decided to come to your party instead of going home."

"I'm happy she's coming."

"I know."

"I just wish mommy was here to." "This is my first birthday without her."

"I know." "Even though you won't see her she will be here, in spirit."

Later that afternoon it was time for Penelope's party. They were just waiting for Emily. There was a knock at the door. Penelope answered it. Emily was standing there holding two presents. She went inside and hugged Penelope.

"Happy birthday Penelope." Emily said.

"Thank you." "Hi Greyson, how are you today?" She asked rubbing Emily's stomach.

"He's good."

John came into the living room.

"Hi John." Emily said.

"Hi Emily." "Ok, time for presents."

Penelope opened Emily's presents first. The first one was ten children's story books.

"They're to help you learn how to read." Emily said. "When I watch you we'll read them together."

Thank you." The second present was a Barbie head that came with play make-up.

"I know you like helping me put make-up on people." "Now you can do it yourself."

"Thank you. She hugged her.

John got Penelope a new bike, an iPad, Candy Land and Chutes And Ladders.

"Thank you daddy." Penelope said.

"I have one more present for you." "Sit on the couch close your eyes." She did. A few seconds passed. "Open."

When she opened her eyes she saw a black lab puppy in her lap. "A puppy!" She said excitedly. "Daddy thank you." He was sitting beside her. She hugged him.

"You're welcome." It's a girl." "Do you like her?"

"I love her." "She's so cute."

"What are you gonna name her?"

"Bubbles."

They had birthday cake and played some games. Then they took a break for dinner and went back to playing games and the puppy until Penelope's bed time. After Penelope went to bed Emily and John started to clean up. They sat down on the couch to take a break.

"It's been quite a day." John said. He looked at Emily. "Thanks for coming today."

"No problem." "I love Penelope."

"I know." "I'm glad she has you." "Especially on days like today when she's missing her mom."

"I know what that's like." "I wish my mom was here at times like now, with the baby coming and all." She smiled. "He's kicking." "Wanna feel?" He put his hand on her stomach.

"That's cool." "Hi Greyson."

"Do you think you'll have anymore?"

"No."

"You should think about dating again." "You're a great guy."

"I don't know about that." "There was this woman a couple of weeks ago when I went out with Randy but that was a one night stand."

"Ah, that's why you were so late that night." "You were getting lucky." She said smiling.

"Yeah." "Don't get me wrong it was fun but I don't want to do that type of thing anymore."

"You want a relationship if you're going to be involved with someone."

"Exactly."

"I know you're worried about dating again because of what happened with NIkki." "Believe me I know." "Before I met Travis I was a magnet for liars and cheaters."

"It's just especially hard now." "I'd have to find someone who not only I like but who gets along with Penelope."

"You'll meet the right girl." "Maybe she'll get called up from NXT." "Maybe you'll meet her on the street but you will meet her and she'll get along great with Penelope." "I know it."

"Thanks."

"I should go." She stood up.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight John." She left.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months had passed. John had went on several dates but never felt a real connection with anyone. Emily was taking time off for maternity leave. Her stomach had doubled in size. Her third trimester began at the end of the week, meaning she was no longer allowed to fly. Penelope and John were driving back to the hotel after getting something to eat.

"I don't want Emily to leave daddy." Penelope said.

"I know but she has to for Greyson."

"I'll miss her."

"I know but it's only for a few months."

Emily was back at the hotel. She got a text message from AJ saying to come to her room. When Emily got to AJ's room the door was cracked open a little bit. She opened the door.

"Hello?" She said.

Suddenly the lights came on and all the women of the Smackdown roster popped out and yelled "Surprise!"

"What's this?"

"Your baby shower." AJ said. They hugged.

"You guys didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to." Natalya said. "You deserve it."

"Plus we're going to miss you while you're gone." "We can't wait to see you and baby Greyson when you come back."

"This is so nice of all of you." Emily said.

"Ok." "Time for presents." AJ said.

After the shower Emily stayed behind to help AJ clean up.

"This was a great party." Emily said.

"I'll bet you're excited." "You're nearing the home stretch." "Two more months."

"I am." "I can't wait to see his little face and I've never seen Travis so happy." "I'm gonna miss this though." "It's amazing what you get used to." "I'll miss Penelope to." "We've been attached at the hip practically since I started here."

A few nights later Penelope was going to spend the night with Emily. Emily was leaving tomorrow. She was there to pick up Penelope. Penelope and John were saying goodbye.

"Be good." John said.

"I will daddy." He kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." "See you in the morning."

"Ok."

Emily and Penelope went back to Emily's room. After playing a few games they sat on the couch.

"Your daddy told me you don't want me to leave." Emily said.

"No I don't but I know you have to."

"We'll still get to talk." "I promise." "I won't be gone that long."

"I know but it won't be the same."

"I'll tell you what." "Whenever you miss me just tell your daddy to call me."

"Ok."

"Then when I come back you can help me with Greyson."

"I'm excited to meet him."

"Me to." "We'll always be friends Penelope nothing will ever change that." They hugged.


	17. Chapter 17

. Emily was due to give birth next week. Over the last two months all John did was work and spend time with Penelope. He liked that they got to spend so much time together. He'd even taken her to a few autograph signings with him. Penelope and John were at home. They'd just finished lunch.

"Daddy I want to talk to Emily." Penelope said.

"Do you want me to connect you on Skype?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Stay there and I'll go get the laptop."

John went and the laptop and connected Penelope. Penelope was surprised when Travis popped up on the screen.

"Hi Penelope." He said.

"Hi." "Is Emily there?"

"Yeah but she's resting." "I think she's taking a nap." "I'll check for you though." He got up taking the laptop with him. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"Doing good in school?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." "Emily?" Travis said going into the bedroom. "Emily was sitting up in bed watching TV. "Penelope's on Skype for you." He put the laptop on the bed and left.

"Hi Penelope." Emily said.

"Hi." Penelope said. "How are you?"

"Good." "A little uncomfortable but that's only because Greyson has gotten so big."

"He's coming next week right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm excited."

"Me to." "The teddy bear you gave him is waiting for him in his crib."

"I can read two of the books you gave me now." "All by myself." She said proudly.

"That's so great." "I'm working on the other ones with daddy."

"How is your daddy?"

"He's fine."

At around seven o'clock that night Travis was downstairs doing the dishes.

"Travis." Emily called from upstairs.

"What baby?"

"I think I'm going into labor."

"What?!" He hurried upstairs to the bedroom. "Really?"

"I think so." "My stomach really hurts."

"Let's get the bag we packed and go."

They went to the hospital. She was in a hospital room. The doctor was hooking up a fetal heart monitor.

"How far apart are the contractions?" The doctor asked.

"I haven't had any yet."

When the doctor finished hooking up the fetal heart monitor she wasn't getting a reading. "Hmm." She said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to get another monitor." A few seconds later the doctor came back and hooked up another monitor. It didn't work either.

"Why aren't those machines working?" Travis asked.

"I'll be right back." The doctor said. She came back with a sonogram machine and hooked Emily to it.

Emily and Travis could both tell something was wrong by the look on the doctor's face while she was looking at the screen.

"What is it?" "What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry Emily but the baby has died in the womb." The doctor said with sorrow in her voice.

"No." Emily said in disbelief.

"The baby was kicking yesterday." Travis said

"You can see for yourself." The doctor said turning the screen around so they could see it. "There's no movement." "He's gone."

"No." She said starting to cry. Travis hugged her and started to cry.

Emily excited to deliver the baby. It took four hours. The nurse cleaned off the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket Emily and Travis had bought. He looked like a normal baby. Emily was holding him. Travis was sitting on the bed with them.

"I love you so much." Emily said tearfully. "You're so beautiful Greyson." "It's not fair." "Travis it's not fair."

"I know." Travis said tearfully. "We love you Greyson."

The next day John was driving back to the hotel from an autograph signing. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. "Hi AJ." "What about Emily?" "Did she have the baby?" "What?" He said shocked. "Oh no."

John picked up Penelope from Naomi's room and they went back to theirs.

"Penelope sit down." John said. "I have to tell you something." They sat down on the couch. "It's about Emily's baby."

"Did she have it?"

"Yeah." "Before she had it it died in her tummy." "It's heart stopped."

"Oh no." "That's sad." "We should call her to say sorry."

"Maybe we will soon but right now she needs time alone."


	18. Chapter 18

A month had passed. John had signed on to do a movie. He and Penelope were in California. The movie studio hired someone to watch while John was on set. It was an older woman in her mid-fifties. When Penelope wasn't busy with school work she was allowed to go down to the set and watch John. After John finished on set for the day he and Penelope went out to dinner. They'd just gotten back to the hotel. Penelope sat down next to John on the couch.

"Daddy, I'm sad." She said.

"Why?"

"I miss Emily."

"I know."

"We haven't heard from her in awhile." "She said we would always be friends."

"She's still your friend." "She's sad right now to." "Losing Greyson was very sad for her." "You'll see her again but daddy's gonna tell you the truth, I don't know when you'll see her again." "The kind of sadness she's feeling takes a long time to get over." "If she doesn't talk to you it's not because she doesn't like you anymore." "It's just because she's sad and she needs time alone."

"I wish I could do something so she wasn't sad anymore."

"I know." "We all do." "All do can do now is wait and hope she eventually feels better."

"I hope it's soon."

"Me to."

Emily and Travis had buried Greyson. Emily knew she would need help coping with Greyson being stillborn, so almost immediately she sought out a therapist. She tried to get Travis to go with her but he refused. They'd been having problems since Greyson's death. Travis had become a person Emily didn't even know anymore. He drank all the time. He'd even taken up smoking. Something he'd never done before. Emily was in a session with her therapist Dr. Campbell.

"Are you still having problems with Travis?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." "I don't know what to do." "He's completely shutting me out."

"Have you tried talking to him again about coming to a session?" "I'd really like to meet with him."

"Every time I try he says he's busy." "It's like he blames me."

"He doesn't blame you." "He's just having a hard time coping, as you are." "Say it."

"What happened to Greyson wasn't my fault."

"Again."

"What happened to Greyson wasn't my fault."

"Again."

"What happened to Greyson wasn't my fault."

Later that night after Emily went home she sat down next to Travis on the couch.

"What?" He said coldly.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner tonight."

"No."

"Maybe it would help if we got out of the house." "We haven't been out since Greyson-

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" He screamed. She jumped. "Just shut up!" "I'm going to get liquor and cigarettes." He stood up.

"Travis."

"What Emily, what?!" He yelled. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Nothing." She said with tears in her eyes. "Happy anniversary."

"What's so damn happy about it?" He left slamming the door behind him. She broke into tears.


	19. Chapter 19

Three months had passed. John had returned from filming his movie two days ago. He was in his hotel room in Pittsburgh. Penelope was in her room playing. There was a knock at the door. John got up to get it and was shocked to see Emily standing there. He still hadn't seen or heard from her since she lost the baby.

"Hi." She whispered. They hugged. "Where's Penelope?" John pointed to Penelope's room. Emily went into Penelope's room. Penelope was playing with her dolls. "Penelope." Penelope turned around.

"Emily!"She said excitedly. They hugged.

"Did you you miss me Penelope?" "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm back."

"Yay!"

"I thought you'd be happy to hear that." "Is my assistant ready to help me tomorrow at the make-up table?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I'm really sorry about the baby."

"Thanks."

"I think we should go out to lunch to celebrate." John said.

They went to a restaurant. They were eating.

"How's Travis?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know." Emily said. "I haven't seen him since we signed the divorce papers."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." John said.

"It was for the best, believe me."

After lunch Emily went back to John's room. She and John spent the day playing with Penelope. They watched movies and ordered a pizza for dinner. It was nine o'clock at night

"Time for bed." John said.

"Can Emily read me a story?" Penelope asked.

"If she wants to."

"Come on." Emily said.

After Penelope fell asleep Emily went back out into the living room. John was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him

"I haven't seen Penelope that happy in a long time." John said.

"It was great seeing her to."

"So, how are you, really?"

"Well it's been rough but I'm really ok." "I'm still seeing my therapist." "That's helping a lot, losing Greyson and Travis hasn't been easy, but I'm ready to start my life again." "I finally feel like I can be a functioning human being again.

"How long's it been since you and Travis got divorced?"

"Two months."

"What happened?"

"After Greyson died Travis completely shut down." "I could understand where he was coming from but he didn't want any type of help." "I started going to therapy." "I begged him to come with me but he refused." "He became a person I didn't even recognize anymore." "He took up smoking and became an alcoholic and I just couldn't take it anymore." "I couldn't be with someone who had no interest in trying to get better." "So I filed for divorce." "It was a difficult decision but I knew it was the right one."

"I felt the same way when I filed for my divorce."

"The important thing is I know I'm gonna be ok."

"It's nice to have you back."

"It's good to be back." "So, am I back on your payroll?"

"For watching Penelope, yeah."

"I know you have your therapist but if you ever want someone else to talk to, I'm here." He said grabbing her hand and holding it.

"Thanks, that means a lot." "I should go." She stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll put your name back on the payroll." He said jokingly.

They both laughed. "You do that." She started walking towards the door.

"Em."

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Penelope wasn't the only one who missed you."

She smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks had passed. They were in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. John was getting ready to go workout with Randy. There was a knock on the door. John answered it. It was Emily.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She went inside.

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"Here's your money." He said handing her twenty dollars.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "You are my best employee."

"I'm your only employee."

"Yeah but you're still my best." "I'll be back in an hour." "Penelope's in her room."

"Ok."

John and Randy were working out in the hotel gym.

"Dude I want to talk to about something." Randy said.

"What?"

"Kim has a recently divorced friend who wants to start dating again." "Her name is Connie." "Kim thinks you two should meet."

"I don't think so Randy."

"Plan on being single the rest of your life huh?"

"No, I just don't if I'm ready for a relationship right now."

"Not every chick is a skank like NIkki." "It's been over a year."

"It has nothing to do with NIkki."

"Bullshit."

"It doesn't." "First I have to meet a woman." "Then if I like her I have to make sure Penelope likes her." "I just don't feel like doing that."

"I know someone who you get along with and she loves Penelope."

"Who?"

"Emily."

"Emily?'" He said confused.

"What?" "You don't think she's hot?"

"She's beautiful."

"Since she's been back I noticed the relationship between you two has changed."

"No it hasn't."

"You guys just seem more friendly then you were before."

"We do talk more but that's only because she's still struggling with everything." "I'm just trying to help her." "We're friends." "That's it."

"Do you like her?"

"As a friend."

"Why don't I believe you?'

"I don't know, why don't you believe me?"

"I think you're lying."

"No I'm not."

It was two o'clock in the morning. Emily had been sleeping. She woke up suddenly. She had a bad dream. She turned on the light and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand. She dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Oh sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to wake you." "Go back to sleep.'

"Em?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah." "We can talk about it tomorrow though."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I had Greyson." "He was alive in my arms." "Then suddenly he died." "I couldn't save him." She said starting to cry a little.

"Don't cry Emily." "It's ok."

"I hate having dreams like this."

"I know."

"I feel bad that I inconvenience you like this."

"You're not an inconvenience." "I like talking to you."

"At two in the morning?"

"It doesn't matter what time is."

"I'm glad I have a friend like you." "Just talking to you makes me feel a lot better."

"Good I'm glad." "I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks."


	21. Chapter 21

A week had passed Emily was out to breakfast with AJ. They were eating their food.

"So, what's going on with you and John?" AJ asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you guys thinking about becoming a couple?"

"A couple?" She said confused. "Why would we do that?"

"Come on, it's so obvious you guys are into each other."

"No we're not."

"You can cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife whenever you're in a room together."

"You're out of your mind."

"You're not attracted to John at all?"

John's…hot." AJ smiled. "Shut up, a lot of women think that."

"Yeah but a lot of woman don't talk to him every day and take care of his kid." "That's just you." "The relationship between you and John has definitely changed."

"We don't have a relationship." "We have gotten closer, I admit." "He wants to help me through my problems."

"Yeah, you like him."

"No I do not." "We're just friends."

"Uh-huh." She said not believing her."

"We are." "Nothing else."

Later that afternoon John and Randy were driving to an autograph signing. Randy was driving. John yawned.

"Rough night."

"I was up with Emily."

"I knew it!"

"No." "We were talking on the phone." "Sometimes she has bad dreams about the baby and she calls to talk."

"Just ask her out already."

"I don't like her like that."

"Is it gonna take you guys having sex to see that you do?"

"We're not gonna have sex."

"You want to though." "I can tell you want to.

"No we don't."

Later that night they were at the arena. John went up to Emily at the make-up table.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Just wanted to check on you."

"I'm better." "Thanks for staying up and listening last night."

"No problem."

"I know you have to be tired."

"I'm fine." "Feel free to wake me up tonight."

"Ok."

Three nights later John was just returning to his hotel from an autograph signing. He'd gotten a black eye two nights before so all around his left eye was a yellowish color.

"Hi." Emily said.

"Hi."

"How did it go?"

"Good."

"Penelope sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"How was she?"

"An angel as always."

"Are you in a hurry to go back to your room?"

"No why?"

"I have some beers in the fridge wanna have some with me?"

"Sure."

An hour and six beers for each of them later they were buzzed.

"Well we're out of beer." John said. "I should go get some more."

"You're not driving anywhere mister."

"Why not?"

"You're drunk."

"I am not drunk."

"Yes you are because I am."

"Maybe I'm not a lightweight like some people." He said smiling at her. "How have your dreams been?"

"I haven't had any thank god."

"I figured you haven't been calling me." "I like when you call me."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"How does your eye feel?"

"Better." "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"How is it healing?" She leaned closer to his face. "It looks ok." Suddenly he kissed her. She pulled away with an unsure look on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"We've definitely had to much to drink."

"Yeah." Suddenly she kissed him. He kissed her back. They couldn't get enough of each other. He laid her down on the couch getting on top of her. Her arms went around his back. For awhile they just made out moaning into each others mouths. Slowly her hands moved down to his ass. She rubbed it and squeezed it. He groaned into her mouth. Slowly her hands moved under his shirt. They stopped kissing for a second so she could take it off. As they continued to kiss her started unbuttoning her shirt. He unbuttoned it about halfway then broke from her lips to kiss her cleavage. "Oh John." She moaned. After a few seconds he stood up and pulled her to her feet. They went into the bedroom. As soon as John shut the door they were kissing again. He unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way and pulled it off. He sat down in a chair in the corner of the room pulling her along with him. She undid his jeans. He took them off. She took off her bra. They kissed. She started slowly kissing him down his body going lower in the process. "Em." He groaned. She took off his boxers. "Ohhh." He groaned when he felt her head between his legs. She went slowly. "Emily." "Emily." She went faster. "Ohhhh, hmmmm, mmmm, oh god Emily." He grabbed her head to stop her. She looked at him. "Let's go to bed." He said. They went over to the bed. She sat down at the edge of it. He got a condom out of his bag. They kissed and laid down on the bed. He went down by her waist and took off her jeans. She moaned as he went back up to her while slowly running his hand up her bare leg. "Ohhh." She moaned as he slipped inside her. They kissed. He slowly started to move. "Emily." He groaned. "Oh John." She moaned. He kissed her acrossed her neck. "You feel so amazing." He said. "Oh my god, it's been so long, mmmm." She said a moaning voice. "That feels incredible." "Yeah?" He said. "Mm-hmmm." She mumbled against his lips as they kissed. "Want more?" He mumbled against her lips as they continued to kiss. "Yes, please." She said in-between kisses. He went faster. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Yes, oh my god John, yes." She moaned. "Em." He groaned. "Ohhh John, oh my god, yes, mmmmmmm, yes, oh John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Emily."

After a few seconds he got off of her and she sat up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to my room."

"Don't." "Stay."

"What about Penelope?"

"I'll make sure you're out of here and gone before she wakes up." "Come here."

"Ok." She laid down on him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	22. Chapter 22

The next day John woke up to his alarm clock ringing. He shut it off.

"Emily." He said as he rolled over. When he opened his eyes she wasn't there. There was a note on the pillow next to him. It read.

Left earlier this morning. - Emily

Daddy, are you up yet?" Penelope said from the living room.

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry."

"Give daddy a minute." "I'll be right out to make you breakfast."

"Ok." John got up and closed the door so he could get dressed.

Later that day Emily and AJ were hanging out in Emily's room. AJ was talking. Emily hadn't heard a word. She was to busy thinking about John and what happened last night.

"What do you think?" AJ asked.

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No." "I'm sorry." "I'm just distracted."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just thinking about a dream I had last night." She lied.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No"

Later that night everyone was at the arena. John came up to the make-up table with Penelope.

"Hi Penelope." Emily said.

"Hi."

"Hi Emily." John said.

"Hi John." You could feel the awkwardness between them.

"How are you?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good." "That's good."

John looked at Penelope. "Have fun and be good."

"I will." He walked away.

The next night Emily was watching Penelope while John was at an autograph signing. He just came through the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

He went over to the couch and handed her her twenty dollars. She got up to leave. "Wait." "We should talk."

"You're right." "I've wanted to but I've just felt a little strange about it."

"Me to." He said sitting down next to her. "It was nice."

"It was."

"I mean you were...

"I know what you're trying to say." "So were you."

"I think we can both agree the beer played a large part."

"Absolutely."

"I mean we're friends."

"Yeah." "I wanna stay friends." "I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Me either."

"I'd hate to lose you as a friend."

"You never will." "What happened doesn't have to change things between us."

"Good."

"You know Randy actually thinks we're gonna get together."

"Like be a couple?"

"Yeah."

"AJ thinks that to."

"They're nuts."

"I know."

They both stood up. He walked her to the door.

"Come here." He said. They hugged. They pulled back but were still very close to each other. They were very quiet. You could tell they wanted to kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left. John went into the bathroom. He felt the sudden need to take a very cold shower.


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks had passed. Tomorrow was the Hall Of Fame ceremony. People with children already had a prearranged babysitter hired by the WWE for that night. Penelope and John had just gotten up and ready for the day.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Wanna stop by Emily's room and see if she wants to go to?"

"Yeah."

They went to Emily's room. John knocked on the door. Emily answered.

"Hey you guys." She said.

"Hi." John said. "Wanna come to breakfast with us?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant. They were eating.

"Are you excited for the Hall Of Fame ceremony tomorrow?" Penelope asked Emily.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"I wish I could go to."

"I told you you can go when you're older." John said.

"Do you have a dress picked out?" Penelope asked looking at Emily.

"Yes I do." "It's an evening gown, dark blue, silk with a silt up the left leg."

"I bet you'll look pretty."

"I'll take a picture for you."

"Ok." "Daddy got his tux the other day." "He's gonna look handsome."

The next day Emily and AJ were getting their hair done.

"At least I know I'm not the only person that will be there alone tonight." Emily said.

"That's only because Phil doesn't like coming to these things." "What's your excuse?"

"Nobody asked me."

"You could've asked somebody."

"Like who?"

"John."

"Don't start that again."

Later that night everyone was at the ceremony. They hadn't started yet so everyone was just walking around. John spotted Emily and went up to her. She had her dress on. Her hair was pulled up in the back but the rest on it was down.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You look really nice."

"Thanks, so do you."

After the ceremony there was and after party. Everyone was drinking and having a good time. Emily was sitting at a table. A slow song came on. John came up to her.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." They went out to the middle of the dancefloor and started dancing. He held her close.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah."

"You?"

"I'm having a blast."

They spent the rest of their time there drinking and talking at a table. It was around midnight when they both decided to leave. The WWE had hired limos to take the employees back to the hotel so they wouldn't have were about drunk driving. Emily and John got into a limo. They were the only ones in it. The divider was up.

"I'm gonna be feeling my hangover tomorrow." Emily said.

"Take two aspirin when you get back to your room." "They'll help."

"Tonight was fun though."

"Yeah really fun." "You really do look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Really, really beautiful." He said moving closer to her. "You smell so good." He started kissing the side of her neck.

"John, we can't, ohhh." She moaned.

"I can't help it." He said as he continued to kiss the side of her neck. "I can't stop thinking about that night, how great it was." He took his hand and ran it slowly her bare left leg. She moaned. Goosebumps formed on her skin. His hand moved further and further up. She felt his hand rubbing the outside of her panties. He could feel her warmth through them. She gasped when she felt his hand inside her. He groaned feeling the warmth of her. It felt so good to her. She didn't want him to stop. She couldn't even form words only moans which made John go faster. Her eyes were closed. It wasn't long before she felt herself giving in. He took his hand out but he wasn't done. He got down on his knees in front of her pulled up her dress and started kissing the tops of her legs. As he was doing that she felt him take off her panties. "You're legs are so soft." He said. He spread them. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside her. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhh, John." She moaned. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. He went faster. "Hmmmmm, ohhhh, yes, ohhh my god, ohhhh!" She screamed giving in. He got up and sat back down beside her. They started kissing like they're was no tomorrow. She got on his lap and straddled him undoing his pants. She slid into him. "Emily." He groaned as she did. They kissed. "Oh Emily." He moaned against her lips. "Oh John." She leaned her head back and moaned as he kissed her acrossed her neck. He grabbed her hips to make her go faster. "Ohhh my god, ohhh." She moaned. "Uhnnn, god I love it when you do that." They kissed. "John." She moaned. "Em." He groaned. "John, ohhh." She moaned giving in. "Em." He groaned giving in. They just kept making out all the way to the hotel.

They decided to go back to Emily's room.

As soon as the door closed John unzipped Emily's dress pulled it down and took her bra. She felt her back hit the cold wall as they kissed. She unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off and undid his pants stepping out of them. He lifted her off the ground and slipped inside her. "John." She moaned. He lifted her off the wall and started walking towards the bedroom. They kissed. "More." She moaned. He moved inside her. "Ohhhh." "Again." She said as she kissed him. "Yes." She moaned against his lips. They went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. He rolled her over and entered her from behind moving slowly. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Em." He groaned. "Harder." She moaned. He went faster. "Uhhh." He groaned. "Oh John." "Oh Emily." "Ohhhh, mmmmm, oh my god, ohhhh, John." She moaned giving in. "God Emily." He groaned giving in. He collapsed overtop of her planting little kissed on the back of her neck.

Early the next morning at around six o'clock the door next door to Emily's room opened. Randy stepped out. He looked at Emily's door and grinned. He text AJ. It read.

You'll never believe who hooked up last night. I think Emily will be talking to you later. – Randy


	24. Chapter 24

John woke up two hours later. He had a massive headache. When he opened his eyes Emily wasn't next to him but he could smell coffee brewing. He got up and dressed. He went out into the living room and saw Emily in the kitchen.

"Morning." He said going into the kitchen.

"Morning." "Coffee?"

"Please."

"I have aspirin in the bathroom cabinet."

"Thanks." John went to the bathroom to get the aspirin. When he came back into the kitchen there was a cup of coffee waiting for him. He sat down and took the aspirin. Emily sat down in the chair next to him

"There appears to be a pattern forming here." John said.

"The one where we get drunk and act like a couple of horny teenagers?"

"That would be the one." "I say we make a new rule." "No more drinking around each other." "We obviously can't control ourselves when alcohol is involved."

"I like that rule."

"We could've gotten in a lot of trouble if we would've got caught doing it in the limo last night."

"I wonder who started that." She said sarcastically smiling at John.

"I don't remember."

"Of course you don't."

"You weren't exactly complaining from what I remember." He said smiling. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Stop." She said smiling.

"I don't remember you saying that last night either." He laughed.

"John." She said laughing.

"Seriously though, I'm glad we can make a mistake and still laugh about it." "Not that it wasn't...

"Yeah."

"Both times."

"I know." "Um, I know you have a busy day today." "When are you bringing Penelope by?"

"In about an hour."

"I have run a quick errand but I'll be back in time."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go."

"See you later."

"Bye."

As soon as John left Emily looked up the address of the nearest drugstore and drove there. She went up to the pharmacy counter.

"Hi." She said to the pharmacist. "I need the Morning After pill."

No one really had time to talk to anyone since it was the day of WrestleMania. It was hectic as usual.

WrestleMania came and went. Everyone on the Smackdown brand had Monday. So the next time everyone was around each other was Tuesday in Lexington, Kentucky. Emily was watching Penelope while John and Randy were out to lunch. John and Randy were eating.

"WrestleMania weekend was crazy huh?" Randy said.

"It always is but it's always fun."

"I don't think I told you." "The night of the Hall Of Fame ceremony the people next door to me woke me up." "I could hear them having sex."

"That whole floor had people from the WWE staying on it." "Who do you think it was?"

"I know who it was."

"Who?"

"You and Emily." He said smiling. "Yeah, you two sounded very friendly that night."

"I don't know who you heard but it wasn't us."

"I know your voices." "I know that was her room."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" He lowered his voice and in a speaking tone said. " "Oh John." "Oh Emily." "Ohhhh, mmmmm, oh my god, ohhhh, John." "God Emily."

"Shut up." He said smiling. "We just drank to much, that's all." "It shouldn't have happened again."

"Again?" He said surprised. "It's happened before?"

"Once but again, we'd been drinking." "All three times were mistakes."

"Three?"

"We did it twice Saturday." "We agreed they were mistakes and to stay friends."

"Friends?" "Why are you two doing this to yourselves?"

"As long as we don't drink around each other it won't happen again."

"Your feelings for her aren't gonna go away."

"We don't have those feelings for each other."

"I think you're scared because with her you can't use Penelope as an excuse." "You're scared that you can actually be in love again after all this time."

"I'm not in love with Emily."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

The next night John was coming back from an autograph signing. Emily had been watching Penelope as usual. He paid Emily.

"Before you go I have something to give you." He said. He went over to his bag and took out the panties she'd been wearing the night they had sex. "I found these in my tux pants." He said handing them to her.

"Thanks." She said taking them.

"Just so you know, Randy knows." "He had the room next to yours that night and he could hear us."

"He heard us?"

"Yeah."

"Oh boy." "I bet he had a field day with you on that one."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	25. Chapter 25

A week had passed. Emily had made a new friend.

 _Flashback_

 _Five Days Ago…_

 _Emily was at the arena trying to get a Coke from the machine. She'd put her money but the Coke had gotten stuck._

" _Oh come on." She said. Suddenly a hand smacked the machine and the Coke fell down. She bent down to get the Coke and turned around and saw Bobby Roode standing behind her. "Thanks Bobby."_

" _No problem, Emily right?"_

" _Yes."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Ever since then he would come up to her make-up table every day they would talk. She knew he liked her because he would flirt with her whenever they talked.

It was the afternoon. Emily went to AJ's room to hang out with her. They were sitting on the couch.

"So how much longer are you gonna hold out on me?" AJ asked.

"What?"

"Come on, tell me everything."

"About me and Bobby Roode?" "There's really nothing to tell." "We just recently started talking."

"Bobby Roode?" She said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and John the night of the Hall Of Fame ceremony."

"How do you know about that?"

"So it is true?"

"It's true." "Who told you?"

"Randy told me in a text." "So?"

"It wasn't the first time it's happen." "We'd been drinking the first time to." "They were mistakes." "We both agree they were mistakes." "We're gonna stay friends."

"Why are the both of you in so much denial?" "You're crazy about each other and you know it."

"AJ come on."

"You know it." "I can see it in your eyes right now."

"For the millionth time, we're just friends."

"How was "just your friend." She said making quotation marks with her fingers. "The night of the Hall Of Fame ceremony?"

"Which time?" "We did it in the limo first."

"Who started it?"

"Him."

"And?"

"He's great." "He knows how to use all parts of his body well, if you know what I mean." She said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah." "The sex was great to."

"Why do you think it was so great?"

"Well we were both trashed for one."

"Or, you love each other."

"We do not."

"Is that why you're talking to Bobby?" "To cover up your feelings?"

"I only have friendship feelings for John." "I don't even know if anything's gonna happen with me and Bobby yet." "I know he likes me." "He flirts with me all the time."

"Do you like him?"

"He's cute and he's very sweet." "I guess we'll wait and see what happens."

That night John was having trouble sleeping. He'd been tossing and turning all night. He reached for his cell phone and dialed Emily's number. Emily couldn't sleep either. She was up watching TV. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"Did I wake you?"

"No." "I was up." "Is Penelope ok?"

"She's fine." "I just wanna talk." "How's your night been?"

"Uneventful." "I can't sleep."

"Me either." "I just have stuff on my mind."

"Me to."

They stayed up talking until two in the morning.

The next evening everyone was at the arena. Emily was at the make-up with Penelope. Emily had just done Naomi's make-up. Naomi left. Bobby came up to the make-up table.

"Hi Bobby." Emily said.

"Hi beautiful." "Hi Penelope."

"Hi Bobby." Penelope said.

"Well I have a match." I just wanted to say hi." He walked away.

Five minutes later John came to pick up Penelope.

"Hey Em." He said.

"Hi." Emily said.

"Ready to go Penelope?"

"Yeah." Penelope said.

John and Penelope went to his locker room to get his bags.

"Guess what daddy." Penelope said.

"What?"

"I think Emily has a boyfriend." John stopped dead in his tracks when she said that and turned around. "Are you sure?"

"Bobby Roode has been hanging around her a lot lately."

"Really?" "Bobby Roode huh?" He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Daddy are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "Let's go."

After his match Bobby was walking by the make-up table in his street clothes with his bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped.

"Outta here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"That was a great match tonight."

"Thanks." "Emily, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

"Well…


	26. Chapter 26

Well..ok." Emily said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Great." He said smiling "Tomorrow night at nine?"

"Sure."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Emily got back to her hotel room she called AJ.

"Hello?" AJ said.

"Hey." Emily said. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Bobby asked me out tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "We're going to dinner tomorrow night."

"What about John?"

"What about him?"

"He's not gonna like this."

"Why would he care?"

"You know why."

"Will you get off of that." "We're just friends." "I'm nervous about going out with Bobby but I'm excited to." "I mean it's my first date since my divorce."

"Not the first time you had sex though."

"Oh, shut up." She said jokingly.

"You'll have to let me know how it goes."

"Oh I will."

The next afternoon John had just came back from an autograph signing. Emily and Penelope had just finished watching a movie.

"Hi daddy." Penelope said.

"Hi." "What did you guys just finish watching?"

"The Little Mermaid."

"Cool." "Go play in your room for a little bit."

"Ok." She went in her room

John paid Emily and sat down next to her on the couch.

"How'd it go?"

"Good."

"You don't need me tonight do you?"

"No why?"

"I have a date."

"With Bobby Roode?"

"Yeah." "How'd you know?"

"Penelope told me he's been hanging around with you lately." "So, are you two seeing each other?"

"Tonight's our first date." "I'm nervous."

"I'll bet." "So you must like him huh?"

"He's really sweet and he's nice." "I like talking to him." "Who knows, it might turn into something."

"That's great." He said hiding the annoyance he was feeling.

"I'm gonna go." She stood up. "I'll see you at work tonight."

"Ok." She left. "Damn it." John muttered under his breath.

Everyone was just getting to a house show later that afternoon. Emily was getting things ready on the make-up table. She saw Bobby walking down the hall.

"Hey good looking." He said smiling.

"Hi." "Don't you look happy."

"I am." "I'm thinking about a beautiful woman I have a date with later."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." "See you in a few hours."

"Ok."

An hour later John was in catering making a coffee. As he was stirring it the cup fell off the table and spilled.

"God damnit!" He yelled. He got a paper towel to clean it up. As he was bent down cleaning it up Randy came up to the table.

"Chill, it's just spilled coffee."

"I'm just having a bad day." He stood up. He started making another cup of coffee.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go out for some beers tonight, cool down a little?"

"I can't." "I don't have anyone to watch Penelope." "Emily's busy."

"Busy?" "She's never busy."

"She has a date with Bobby Roode."

"Oh, that's what's wrong, huh?"

"No." "I just hope she's careful." "I'd hate to see her get hurt again like she did with Travis."

"I don't know what's holding you back but stop being so hard headed and tell Emily how you feel." "You're in love with her, I know you are." "Tell her John." "Before it's to late."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He walked away.

Later that night Emily was waiting for Bobby to pick her up. She had on a light grey dress. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. Bobby was standing there wearing a black sport jacket, a white button up dress shirt and jeans.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "You look stunning."

"Thank you." "You look handsome."

"Thanks." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a restaurant. They were eating.

"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me tonight." Bobby said.

"I had a feeling you were gonna ask me out."

"How could I not?" "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you." "I was really nervous about this date."

"Why?"

"This is my first date since my divorce." "I'm having a great time though."

"Good." "How long were you married?"

"Just over a year."

"Weren't you pregnant?"

"Yes." "I carried him to term but he was a still born birth."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It was devastating but in a way I think it made me stronger." "The situation tore my ex-husband and I apart." "That's why we got a divorce." "You're the first wrestler I've ever been out with."

"Well I'm glad to be your first."

Bobby walked Emily back to her room. They were standing outside her room.

"So, do I get a second date?" Bobby asked.

"Yes you do."

"Alright."

"I had a really good time tonight."

"Me to." "Would it be to soon to kiss you?"

"No." They kissed. They both smiled when it broke. "Goodnight Bobby."

"Goodnight Emily." She went inside.


	27. Chapter 27

A week had had passed. Emily and Bobby had seen each other every day. When they couldn't go to dinner because Emily was watching Penelope they would go to breakfast or lunch that day. It was early in the morning. Emily was in her room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was John and Penelope.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi."

"Hungry?" "We're going to breakfast." "You wanna come?"

"Sure."

They were walking through the hotel lobby. Emily's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" "Well hello." She said smiling. "I'm going to breakfast with John and Penelope." "Hang on I'll ask." She took the phone away from her ear and looked at John. "Do you care if Bobby comes with us?"

"Not at all." John said suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"Thank you." She put the phone back up to her ear. "You can come." "Ok." "See you in a second." They hung up. "He'll be right down." "I'm gonna ride with him." "We'll follow you guys."

"Ok." "Come on Penelope let's go get in the car." They went outside. Bobby came down a few seconds later.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Emily said.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." They kissed.

"Well it is now." "Come on." "I'm starving."

"Me to."

They followed John and Penelope to a diner. They were all sitting down looking over the menus. John's stomach was churning. He felt like he was gonna throw up. He'd hoped some food would help it.

"So how have you been John?" Bobby asked.

"Fine." He said.

"Congratulations on your movie." "I hear it's number one at the box office."

"Thank you."

When they were done the check came. John and Bobby both went to reach for it.

"I got it." John said.

"No it's fine." Bobby said.

"Seriously, I got it."

"I insist."

"Fine."

Emily and Bobby had just gotten back to the hotel. They were parked in the car.

"I hope I didn't offend John by paying for breakfast." Bobby said. "He seemed kind of pissed about it."

"No." "He just likes to be the one to pay for things that's all." "It's fine."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Sure." They kissed.

Later that night everyone was at the arena. AJ went to catering to get a water. Randy was making a coffee.

"Hey AJ." He said.

"Hi Randy." "How are you?"

"Good." "Except I have the most stubborn best friend in the world." "John is in love with Emily but for some reason he won't admit it."

"I know she loves him to, she won't admit it either." "I know she likes Bobby but she's just using him as a smoke screen I think."

"I don't get them."

"Me either."

Emily was at the make-up table with Penelope. Bobby came up to them in his gear.

"Hey you two." He said.

"Are you next?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

After the show John and Penelope were in their hotel room. He was sitting next to her on her bed. He'd just finished reading her a story. She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"It's ok daddy." She said. "I love you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're sad." "It's alright."

"Daddy's not sad."

"Yes you are." "I don't why but you'll be ok."

"Daddy's fine, I promise." He got up and kissed her forehand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Emily and Bobby had just gotten back to the hotel from having dinner. They just gotten in the elevator.

"Emily I want to ask you something." He said.

"What?"

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" "Or do you wanna come…back to my room?" "It's up to you."

"You have protection right?"

"Went to the drugstore today on the chance that you would say yes."

"Let's go to your room."

"Ok." He said smiling.

"I wish I would've known beforehand." "I would've brought something sexy."

He turned her to face him. "You don't need anything." "You are the sexiest all by yourself." They kissed.

They went back to his room.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said. She kissed him.

"I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."

"Ok." She went into the bathroom. He went into the bedroom and got a condom out of his bag. He stripped down to his boxers. "Ready for me?" She said appearing in the doorway a few minutes later in her red bra and panties.

"Wow."

"I'll take that as a yes." She said coming into the room and putting her arms around his neck.

"I've been ready since the first day we started talking."

"Yeah?" They kissed.

"I wanted to, put you, up against the Coke machine, and take you, right then and there." He said in-between kisses.

"Take me now." He laid down on the bed taking her with him. He reached up undid her bra and rolled her over on her back. He started kissing the side of her neck. "Bobby, oh Bobby." She moaned. Suddenly she began to think about her and John the night of the Hall Of Fame ceremony.

 _Flashback_

 _They were on the bed._

 _"Ohhhh." She moaned. "Em." He groaned. "Harder." She moaned. He went faster. "Uhhh." He groaned. "Oh John." "Oh Emily."_

 _End Of Flashback_

" _What the hell?" She thought. "Why would I be thinking about that now?" "What is wrong with m-_ "Ohhhh." She moaned feeling Bobby move inside her breaking from her thoughts. "Bobby." She moaned.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Well, that was…glorious." Emily said. They both laughed.

"That's good to know." "I have a funny girlfriend." She looked at him.

"Is that what I am?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"Good." She laid down. Emily couldn't figure out why but for some reason she felt guilty.


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks later Emily woke up in her hotel room to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She turned it off and got up to get in the shower. She got out of the shower got dressed and was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She leaned down to rinse. When she came back up she jumped seeing Bobby standing shirtless behind her in the mirror.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"That's ok."

"Damn you look sexy." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"You need to get ready right?"

"Yeah." He took her hands off of her.

After Bobby got ready he was putting on his shoes.

"Dinner tonight beautiful?" He asked.

"I can't." "Remember I have to watch Penelope tonight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." "Maybe you can talk to John about watching her in my room some time." "We can play games with her and stuff." "It'll be fun."

"I'll ask him."

"Ok."

Emily walked Bobby to the door.

"I'll text you later." He said.

"Ok."

"Come here." They kissed. "Bye Emily."

"Bye Bobby."

"Have a good day."

"You to." He left.

Later that evening Emily went to John's room to watch Penelope. She knocked on the door. John answered it

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in.

"Penelope come here." Penelope came out of her room. "Daddy's leaving." He knelt down. They hugged. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

"Be good for Emily"

"I always am daddy."

"I know." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye daddy"

An hour later Emily and Penelope were playing a game.

"Penelope would you care if sometime we went to Bobby's room while I watched you?"

"No."

"I have to ask your daddy first but next time we might go to Bobby's room."

"Ok."

John came back later that night John came back.

"How'd it go?" Emily asked.

"Good." He paid Emily and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I wanna ask you something." "Can I take Penelope to Bobby's room next time I watch her?"

"No."

"We won't do anything inappropriate while she's there." "We'll just play games and stuff."

"I said no." He said getting irritated.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Why are you dating him?"

"What?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I won't." "Bobby's a good guy."

"He's wrong for you." "You could do better." "He's a loser."

"A loser?" "You think my boyfriend is a loser?" She said getting angry.

"Yes I do." She stood up. "It's not gonna work." "You know it's not." "It'll wind up just like it did with Travis."

"You're an asshole."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

She went for the door. "Fuck you."

He stood up. "Really?" "With no alcohol in you?"

She turned around. "What do you care anyway?" "We don't have feelings for each other, right?!" "Right?"

"Right!"

"Why am I even listening to your relationship advice?" "It's coming from a guy who couldn't even keep his fiancee satisfied, so she went out and found someone else."

"Funny, I don't remember you having any complaints." She left slamming the door behind her.

Emily went to Bobby's room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hi." She went inside and shut the door. She kissed him. He kissed her back.

Three hours later they were laying in bed together.

"Wow." Bobby said. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I just missed you." She kissed him.


	29. Chapter 29

Three days had passed. Emily and John hadn't spoken a word to each other. Whenever she would watch Penelope he would just pay her and she would leave. Penelope and John were at the hotel getting ready to go to breakfast.

"Daddy." Penelope said.

"What?"

"Can we invite Emily?"

"I think she's busy."

"Can we check?" "Please."

"Let's go check." He said dreading the idea.

They went to her room John knocked on the door. Emily answered it. She would've slammed the door right in his face had it not been for Penelope standing there.

"Wanna go to breakfast?" He said trying to sound as happy as he could.

"I don't know." "I'm really busy."

"Please." Penelope said.

"Ok."

You could feel the awkwardness and tension between Emily and John in the diner.

"Are you guys fighting or something?" Penelope asked.

"No." John said. "We're fine." "Right Emily?" He said smiling at her.

"Right." She said smiling back.

That night at the arena Bobby had just had a match. He was getting a water from catering. John was making a coffee.

"Hey John." Bobby said.

"Don't talk to me." He said angrily.

"Emily told me you guys got in a fight." "What about?" "Was it because of what I suggested with Penelope?" "We don't have to do that." "It was just a thought.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey, what the hell's your problem?" John put his coffee down turned towards Bobby and punched him in the mouth. Bobby fell backwards. John walked away. Bobby wiped the corner of his mouth and saw blood.

After the show Emily let herself into Bobby's room with his spare key. She hadn't seen him since before the show. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed. She noticed a cut in the corner of his mouth.

"What happened?"

"It happened during my match."

"No it didn't." "I saw your match." "What happened?"

"John punched me in the mouth."

"John did what?" She said angrily.

"I was trying to talk him about the fight you guys had." "He told me to shut the fuck up and punched me in the face."

"I'm so sorry." "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Emily."

"I'm sorry." She hugged him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." "It's ok."

Two nights later John had just came back from an autograph signing. Penelope was asleep. Emily hadn't confronted him about Bobby but it was boiling inside her. He paid her. She got up to leave and was almost to the door when she turned around.

"Where the hell do you get off hitting Bobby?" She asked angrily.

"He deserved it." "I'm sure you kissed it and made it better for him anyway."

"I can't stand you anymore."

"Oh, just get out of here and go to your boyfriend." He said angrily.

"Fine I will." "This is my last job." "I can't work for you anymore." "I quit!"

"Good."

"Good." She turned around and headed for the door. Her hand was on the knob.

"Emily wait."

"What?! She yelled turning around. He looked like he wanted to say something to her and he did but he couldn't find the words. He went up to her very quickly. Slowly his head drifted towards her lips moaning when they finally connected. She just stood there for a few seconds confused before the warmth and softness of his lips got to her and she started kissing him back. She broke it after a few seconds. "Wait." "No." He said. She moaned as his hands went under her shirt. "No more talking." He took off her shirt and kissed her. "No more denying." "I know you want this to." He undid her jeans and pulled them off leaving her in bra and panties. "Just kiss me." She kissed him. They moaned into each other's mouths. Still kissing he backed them up into the bedroom. She took off his shirt. He sat her on the edge of the bed. She ran her hands down his abs. He closed his eyes and groaned. She started kissing and licking his abs. He groaned again. She took off his jeans and boxers. "Come here." She said. He sat down next to her on the bed. They kissed. As they did he felt her hand go down between his legs and slowly start to move up and down. "Ohhh." He moaned against her lips. "Emily." He groaned as he put his head back. "I guess you like that huh?" She asked as she kissed the side of his face. He felt her start using both hands and going faster. "Oh god." He groaned. "Emily, don't stop." After a few more seconds she did stop but she replaced her hands with her mouth. "Oohhhh." He groaned. "Emily, Em." "Ohhh, ahhh, hmmmm." He groaned giving in. She sat up as they kissed they moved to the top of the bed. He got a condom out of the nightstand drawer. She was in front of him. He took off her bra put his hands on her back lowering his head to the middle of her chest. "Oh John." She moaned. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt him put her left breast in his mouth, getting the same response when he did it to the other. After a few minutes he laid her down underneath him. They were kissing. She felt the tips of his fingers slowly moving her body. She loved that feeling. "Ohhh." She moaned his lips as she felt his hand slip into her panties and up inside her. "John." She moaned against his lips. "Emily." He groaned getting turned on by the feeling of her. "More." She moaned. He went faster. "Yes, I want you now." He took his hand out and pulled off her panties. She rolled him on his back and slid into him moving slowly. "John." She moaned. "Oh Emily." He groaned. "I dream about this every night." "It doesn't, uhnnn, compare to actually feeling your amazing body." She bent down they kissed. When she sat back up she felt John squeezing her ass. "Mmmmm." She moaned. He grabbed her hips to make her to go faster. "Ohhhh, John, ohhhh." Suddenly he rolled her over and slipped back inside her moving fast. "Ahhhh." He groaned. "John, ohhh my god." "Oh John." "Oh Emily." "Yes, yes, ohhhh, yes, John." She moaned giving in. "Em." He groaned giving in.

As they caught their breath they just laid there in silence for a few seconds.

"I love you Emily." John said. She looked at him.

"I love you too John."

"Come here." They rolled over to face each other. They kissed.

"That's what's been wrong?"

"Yeah." "I'm sorry." "You were right." "I'm an asshole." "It's just seeing you with someone else, it really hurts."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we're friends." "The last person I was friends with that I fell in love with, went out and found someone else, as you put it."

"I'm sorry." "I shouldn't have said that."

"I denied my feelings for you because I didn't want to go down that road again." "The more I tried not to fall in love with you the more I did." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"When all that stuff happened with Greyson, you were there." "As the months grew I felt closer to you." "When I started falling in love with you, I got scared." "You're the first person I've loved since Travis." "I didn't want what happened to me and Travis to happen to me and you." "So I acted like I didn't love you." "I do like Bobby but I started seeing him to get over you."

"I know technically you're with him but I don't want you to be." "I want you to be with me Emily." "I love you so much." "Please." "I know we can be happy together if we just try." "Please." She kissed him.

"I want to be with you to."

"So we're together?"

"Yes." They kissed.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning John woke up and looked at Emily. He was so happy to finally be with her. He kissed her. A few seconds later she started kissing him back. He rolled her over and started kissing the side of her neck.

"Ohhhh." Emily moaned. John reached over and got a condom out of the the drawer. They kissed. "What about Penelope?" She moaned against his lips.

"She's still sleeping." He slipped inside her and started to move.

"Oh John." She moaned.

"Emily, I love you."

"I love you too, ohhhh."

Afterwards Emily was getting ready to leave. John walked her to the door.

"Let's tell Penelope about us tonight." John said.

"Ok."

"The house show is over at six tonight." "Come by after that."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "Bye." She said smiling.

"Bye." He said smiling back

Emily left. She was on her way to tell AJ about her and John, when she realized she hadn't checked her phone since last night. When she checked it she got sad when she saw three missed calls from Bobby. She went to AJ's room and knocked on the door. AJ answered.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. They sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

"John and I had sex last night." "We're in love."

"You finally admit it?"

"Yes."

"What brought this on?" "Well you know we haven't been getting along lately."

"Yeah."

"We started arguing again last night." "Out of nowhere, he kissed me and we started having sex." "Oh my god, it was incredible." She said rolling her eyes. "Anyway after that he told me he loved me." "We're together now."

"Wait, what about Bobby?"

"Well that part's gonna suck." "I care about Bobby but I love John." "I know I have to break up with Bobby but I don't want to hurt him."

"I know." "That's never fun."

"To make matters worse, I think Bobby's in love with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh."

"I know." "I'm gonna go talk to him as soon as I shower and change."

John had just made Penelope breakfast. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey man." Randy said. "How are you today?"

"I feel great." "Hang on." He got up from the kitchen table went into the bedroom and shut the door. "I love Emily."

"What?" He said shocked. "You're admitting you love Emily?"

"Yeah." "We were arguing last night and I just couldn't take it anymore." "I kissed her." "We had sex and after that I told her I loved her and she said she loved me."

"Isn't she dating Bobby?"

"Not for to much longer." "She's breaking up with him."

"Well I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

After she showered and dressed Emily went to Bobby's room. She was right outside his door. She took a deep breath and knocked. Bobby answered.

"Hey." He said. "Where have you been?" "I was getting worried about you."

"We need to talk Bobby." She said going inside. "Come here." They sat down on the couch. "Bobby um...

"What's wrong Emily?"

"Bobby I care about you but I'm sorry, I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?" "Whatever it is we can work it out."

"No."

"Emily, I love you."

"Please don't say that." "You're an amazing guy but you're just not the one for me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Just tell me why."

"I'm in love with someone else."

"John?" She got a surprised look on her face when he said that. "That's the only other guy you spend time with." "I want you to leave."

"Ok." She left.

Later that evening John was in catering making a coffee. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around Bobby punched him in the face. John stumbled.

"Now we're even, you dickhead." Bobby said. He walked away.

John had gotten a black eye from the punch. He went to pick up Penelope.

"Oh my god." Emily said when she saw John's face.

"Daddy what happened?"

"Clumsy daddy walked into a door." He said looking at Penelope.

"John are you ok?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine."

"Emily's gonna come to our room when the show's over." John said looking at Penelope. "Come on let's go."

"Bye Emily." Penelope said.

"Bye Penelope." They went to leave. "John." She said. He turned around. "Bobby?" She whispered. He nodded his head yes.

After the show Emily came to John's room. They ordered room service for dinner. They just finished eating.

"Penelope, daddy and Emily have something to tell you." John said. "We're together now." "She's my girlfriend."

"I thought you were dating Bobby." Penelope said looking at Emily.

"I was." Emily said. "I broke up with him to be with your daddy."

"That means you'll be seeing a lot more of her." John said. "She might spend the night here sometimes."

"I'm glad you're together." Penelope said. "Do you love Emily daddy?"

"Yes I do."

About an hour later John put Penelope to bed. Emily and John decided to lay on the couch together and watch a movie. She was on top of him. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry about your eye sweetheart." Emily said.

"It doesn't hurt that much."

"It's my fault."

"No it's not." "I punched Bobby first." "It's ok really." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

A month had passed. Both John and Emily were the happiest they'd ever been. Emily also loved the extra bonding time she got with Penelope. Since she'd been dating John Emily and Penelope had gotten even closer then they already were. Emily was going home with John and Penelope for the first time after the overseas tour was over tomorrow. They were in Paris and out sightseeing. They had already gone several places and were now at the Eiffel Tower.

"Penelope, stand in front of the tower with Emily." John "Daddy's gonna take a picture."

"Ok." Penelope said. They stood in front of the tower.

"Everybody smile." He took the picture. "Ok we've gotta go." "I've gotta get ready for my autograph signing.

They all went back to John's room. John had just left.

"Did you remember to bring all the stuff?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah." "I brought it last night and hid it in the bathroom."

Emily was helping Penelope make molds of her hands as a gift for John for Father's Day in two days.

"Ok." "It's time to take your hands out." Emily said. Penelope took her hands out.

"Do you think daddy will like this?"

"He'll love it." "Let's get you cleaned up."

John came back two hours later.

"Hi daddy." Penelope said.

"Hi." He went over to Emily would was sitting on the couch.

"Here baby." He said handing her money.

"Sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you?" Emily said. "Now that I'm your girlfriend I don't want your money."

"Take it."

"No."

"Just take it baby."

"I don't feel right."

"Em."

"No John."

"I'll just sit it on the table."

"Go ahead." "I'm still not taking it. She said smiling.

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Emily and Penelope were at the make-up table. John had a match next. He was walking by.

"Ok, I need good luck kisses from my girls." John said. He bent down so Penelope could kiss his cheek. He and Emily kissed.

"Good luck sweetheart." Emily said.

"Thanks baby."

After the show Emily and John took Penelope to Randy's room so they could go on a date. Randy answered the door.

"Hi Penelope." Randy said.

"Hi Randy." Penelope said.

"We won't be late." John said.

"Don't even worry about it man." Randy said.

Penelope and Randy were playing a game.

"How's Alanna and Kim doing?" Penelope asked.

"They're fine."

"What about Brooklyn?"

"She's fine." "What do you think about your daddy dating Emily?"

"I'm happy about it." "I like Emily." "I hope daddy asks her to marry him someday."

"I think he will."

Emily and John went out to dinner and now they were back at the Eiffel Tower. It was night so it was all lit up.

"It's so much prettier at night." Emily said. "This city is beautiful."

"It is." "Not as beautiful as you on any given day though." "To think, we almost let out stubbornness keep us apart."

"What the hell were we thinking?" They kissed.

The next day they just arrived at John's house. Bubbles who was now a full grown dog came barking and running up to them.

"Bubbles." Penelope said. "Hi girl." "I missed you."

"Bubbles has gotten big." Emily said.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Well then let's get some lunch." John said.

Emily woke Penelope up early the next morning to help her made breakfast in bed for John. When they finished it Emily and Penelope went into John's bedroom. Emily was holding a TV tray.

"Daddy wake up." Penelope said. "Father's Day breakfast."

He opened his eyes and sat up. "You made me breakfast?"

"I helped Emily make it."

"Thank you."

John had just got done eating.

"Time for your present." Penelope said.

"You got me a present?" Emily got it out of the bedroom closet and handed it to him.

"I made it myself." John unwrapped it.

"Aw, your little handprints." He said smiling.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome daddy."

Later that night it was time for Penelope to go to bed.

"Daddy can you and Emily both read me a story tonight?" Penelope asked.

"Sure." John said.

They took turns reading paragraphs to Penelope. They'd just finished the book.

"Ok goodnight." John said.

"Goodnight daddy." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight."

A few hours later Emily and John went to bed themselves. They were sitting up watching TV. John grabbed Emily's hand and held it.

"Thanks for helping Penelope with everything today." John said.

"No problem." "It was all her idea." "I love her to death."

"Me to." "I can't believe she's gonna be eight this year." "She's getting so big."

"I can't believe I'll be thirty-one in September."

"Would you rather be forty-two like I am?"

"I know it's still a couple months away but I don't want you making a fuss on my birthday."

"Ok."

"I mean it."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

"I love you Em."

"I love you too sweetheart." They kissed.


	32. Chapter 32

Three months had passed. Emily's birthday was in three days. Emily, John and Penelope were in Missouri. John had an autograph signing this morning but later in the afternoon they were all going to Randy's for a Labor Day barbeque. Emily had spent the night in John's room the night before. John was still asleep. Emily had got up with Penelope and made her breakfast. Emily went into the bedroom to wake up John. She went over to his side of the bed.

"Sweetheart." She said softly. "John, time to wake up." He rolled over and opened his eyes. "Morning."

He quickly pulled her on top of him. She laughed. "Morning Em." He kissed her.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Well I would like you for breakfast." He said smiling.

She laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah but since Penelope's probably awake I'll take scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee."

"Anything for my sweetheart."

"Can your sweetheart have a kiss?"

Yeah." They kissed.

Later that afternoon Emily, John and Penelope had just gotten to Randy's for the barbeque. They went into the kitchen where Randy and Kim were.

"Hey you guys." Randy said.

"Hi Randy." Penelope said.

"Hi."

"Is Alanna upstairs?"

"She's with her mom but feel free to go to her room and play."

Brooklyn came walking into the kitchen.

"Nell-Nell." Brooklyn said.

"Hi Brooklyn." Penelope said. "Daddy can I go upstairs?"

"Yes." John said. She went upstairs.

"Wanna help me with the grill John?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John kissed Emily on the cheek before going outside. She smiled.

Brooklyn went up to Emily.

"Up." "Up." Brooklyn said holding up her arms.

"Want me to pick you up?" Emily asked. She nodded her head yes. Emily picked her up.

"Hi Emmy."

"Hi." "Boy you're getting big."

"She's gonna be three in November." Kim said.

"How have you been Kim?"

"Great and you?"

"Wonderful."

"I haven't seen you since you and John became a couple." "I think it's great." "You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks." "It's been the happiest four months of my life." "I love John so much."

"Randy and I always knew you'd be so happy together." "So." She went closer to her and whispered. "How's the sex?"

She smiled. "Oh, incredible." "That's only part of what makes the relationship so great though."

John and Randy were putting food on the grill.

"Did you buy Emily's birthday present yet?" Randy asked.

"Everything's set." "I can't wait to give it to her."

"Do you think she has any idea about the surprise party?"

"Nope."

The next day everyone was in Delaware. Penelope and John were driving to the arena.

"Penelope I want to talk to you about something." John said.

"What daddy?"

"Not right now but eventually, how would you feel about Emily moving in with us?"

"She can." "I don't care." "You know I like her."

"I know."

Two nights later everyone was at the arena. It was Emily's birthday. Emily and Penelope were at the make-up table.

"Emily I made you something for your birthday." Penelope said.

"You did?"

"Yeah." She took a macaroni necklace out of her pocket. "Happy birthday."

"Aw thank you." She hugged her. "I love it."

After the show Emily got a text from AJ saying she lost her purse and needed help finding it. Emily went down to the lobby. AJ was waiting for her.

"Where did you last see your purse?" Emily asked.

"Down here." They went down a hall.

"What were you doing down here?" She said confused.

AJ opened two doors that slid into the wall and turned on the lights. It revealed a big banquet hall that was all decorated. Everyone popped out and yelled. "Surprise."

"John I'm going to kill you." Emily said smiling. She went up to him. They hugged. "Thank you."

"Were you surprised?"

"Yes."

They had cake.

"Ok time for your present." John said.

"Sweetheart I don't need anything." Emily said.

"I know but I wanted to get you something." "I have to put my hands over your eyes."

"What?"

"Just trust me." He went behind her and put his hands over her eyes. He and everyone in the party started walking. They went out to the parking lot. "Ready Em?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "One, two, three." When he took his hands off her eyes. She was shocked to see a brand-new silver Lexus with a big red bow on it.

"John." She said shocked.

"Do you like it?"

She turned to face him. "This isn't just something John." "This is a car."

"It's your car."

"I've always wanted this car."

"I know." "That's why I bought it for you."

She hugged and kissed him. "Thank you John." "I love it."

"Do you want the keys?"

"Yeah." He gave them to her. "Come on." "You, me and Penelope are going for a ride."

When they got back to the hotel John put Penelope to bed. He went into the bedroom. Emily was already in bed. He changed and got in bed next to her.

"Thank you for everything tonight John." Emily said. "The party was great." "I still can't believe you bought me a car." "How can I thank you?"

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do." She started kissing the side of his face. "Lay down." He did. She got on top of him and took off her t-shirt. They kissed. "I need to thank my sweetheart." She reached down, took off his pants and started slowly kissing him down his body. She disappeared under the covers.

"Oh Emily." He moaned as he felt her mouth between his legs moving slowly.


	33. Chapter 33

It was the middle of October. Emily was home for the next two days. She'd just got back from the store. She sat her bag on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi sweetheart."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got back from the store." "I needed some things." "Including a new toothbrush." "I think I left mine in your room the last hotel we stayed at." "How are you?"

"Missing you."

"Yeah?" "I miss you to." "Two more days."

"That's to long." "I need to feel you sleeping next to me in bed." "I need to snuggle with you."

"We'll get to do that soon." "How's Penelope?"

"Good."

"Has she picked out her Halloween costume yet?"

Yeah." "She's gonna be a fairy princess."

"I'll do her make-up for her if she wants."

"I'll tell her." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." "Bye."

"Bye."

Three hours later Emily's cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" Emily said.

"Hi Emily." AJ said.

"Hi AJ, what's up?"

"Not much." "I'm bored."

"Me to." "I miss John."

"I figured you did." "Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah." "About three hours ago."

"Do you think you guys will get married?"

"I don't know, we've never talked about it."

"Would you say yes if he proposed to you?"

"I don't know." "I love John, I do." "I just don't know if I want to get married again." "When I got married I swore to myself that would be the only time." "I don't want to get married and have it fall apart again."

"Do you think it would fall apart with John?"

"No, but I didn't think it'd fall apart with Travis either and look what happened." "Besides, I don't think John wants to get married either." "I'm just happy being with him."

Two days later everyone was in Chicago. Emily used the spare key John left for her to get in his room.

"Hello." She said going into the room. She was holding a pumpkin.

"Hi baby." John said getting off the couch and going over to her. They kissed.

"Hi sweetheart." "Penelope wanna carve a pumpkin?"

"Yeah." Penelope said. "Wanna help us daddy?"

"Of course I do." John said.

Penelope woke up in the middle of the night and went into John's room. She went to his side of the bed.

"Daddy wake up." She said.

"What's wrong Penelope?" He said tiredly.

"I feel sick."

He opened his eyes and turned on the light. Penelope had little red spots all over her. "Oh, it's ok." "You just have the chicken pox."

"Chicken pox?"

"Yeah." "Everyone gets them when they're little." "Daddy had them to." "Come here." He felt her head. "You're burning up."

"What's wrong?" Emily said sitting up.

"Penelope has the chicken pox."

"I'm itchy daddy." Penelope said.

"There's a twenty-four hour pharmacy down the street." He said looking at Emily. "I'm gonna go get Penelope a thermometer to take her temperature and some calamine lotion." He got up and started getting dressed.

"What's calamine lotion daddy?"

"It'll help with your itching." "I know it's hard but try not to scratch it." "I'll be right back." He left.

"Wanna lay down with me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Penelope got in bed.

"I know you don't feel good but it's gonna be ok."

"Will I still be able to go trick-or-treating?"

"Sure." "You'll be fine by then."

"I'm glad you're here Emily." She said grabbing her hand and holding it. Emily kissed her on the forehead.


	34. Chapter 34

It was Christmas Eve. Emily was coming to spent Christmas with John and Penelope. She'd just walked through the door.

"Hi Emily." Penelope said.

"Hi Penelope where's your daddy?"

"Upstairs."

John came down the stairs.

"Hi Em." He said.

"Hi." She said. They kissed. She looked at the Christmas tree. "How come your tree isn't decorated yet?"

"Penelope wanted to wait and do it with you."

"Aw, that's sweet."

They were decorating the tree.

"Emily, what is your family doing this Christmas?" Penelope asked.

"Well I told you my mom died." "My dad died eight years ago from a heart attack." "My sister-

"Your sister?" John said interrupting her. "You have a sister?"

"Yes I do." "Her name's Amy." "She's two years younger then me." "Anyway, my sister and I don't get along."

"Oh, sorry I brought it up." Penelope said.

"It's ok."

After John put Penelope to bed he and Emily were sitting on the living floor wrapping presents.

"Well I guess I'm still learning new things about you." John said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you for almost three years." "We've been together seven months and you never told me you had a sister."

"I never told Bobby I have a sister either."

"Does Travis know?"

"Yeah but that's only because he met her before."

"Before what?"

"Before she went to prison."

"She's in prison?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"Armed robbery."

"What?! John said shocked.

"She and boyfriend at the time robbed a liquor store at gunpoint." "She's been in for five years." "Has ten more to go." "That's why I don't talk about Amy." "Oh I almost forgot." She went over to her bag by the front door and took out two presents. "Can't forget to put these under the tree." She said as she walked over and put them under the tree.

The next morning everyone was opening presents.

"Here Penelope open this one." Emily said. "It's from me." Penelope unwrapped it.

"Cool a toy oven." Penelope said.

"Well yeah but it actually cooks stuff." "It's called an "Easy Bake Oven" I had one when I was your age."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Ok sweetheart." She said getting a big rectangular box out from under the tree and giving it to John. "Your turn." He unwrapped it. It was a red shirt. "Do you like it?"

"I love it Em." John said. "Thank you." They kissed.

"You're welcome."

"Here's your present." He said taking a smaller rectangular shaped box from under the tree. She opened it. It was a diamond necklace.

"Oh wow." "It's beautiful." "I love it." "Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome."

"I feel kind of bad though." "I mean all I got you is a shirt."

"It's a great shirt."

After they finished the presents they were cleaning up the wrapping paper.

"Oh." John said smiling. He reached into his pocket. "Here's another present for Emily." He pulled out a little red square shaped box.

"Better give it to her daddy." Penelope said.

" _Please don't do what I think your about to do John." Emily thought. "Please don't propose to me." "You'll think I wanna break up if I say no."_

"Emily I have something very important to ask you." John said. He got down on one knee. Emily got a nervous look on her face. "Emily I've given this a lot of thought and I think it's the right time." He opened the box but instead of seeing a ring Emily saw a key.

"That's a key?" Emily said confused.

"Will you move in with us?"

"Oh." She said realizing it wasn't a marriage proposal. She got a look of pure relief on her face. "Are you sure it's ok with both of you?"

"Yeah." Penelope and I have been talking about it a lot." "So?"

"Yes I will." Emily said smiling. John got up and gave her the key.

Later that night Penelope was in bed. Emily and John had just finished cleaning the kitchen. John sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Em come here." He said. He pulled her onto his lap. She was sitting sideways. "You thought I was gonna propose to you huh?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want me to do you?" "I saw the look of relief on your face when you realized that wasn't what I was doing." She got a worried look on her face. "What?" "Tell me."

"I don't want you to get mad at me."

"I won't get mad."

"I don't want you to think that I don't love you or I don't want to be with you." "I do." "I'm thrilled you asked me to move in." "I'm so excited to start our next chapter as a couple but marriage…

"You don't wanna do it."

"No." "I don't think we would but I wouldn't want us to get married just to watch it crumble like my first marriage."

"I understand." "Trust me, I wrote the book on being gun shy about getting married again." "I don't want to get married again either."

"You don't?"

"Nope." "I just want to be with you."

She smiled. "That's exactly what I want to." "I love you John."

"I love you too Emily." They kissed


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks had passed. Emily was in the process of moving her things into John's house. She already put her house up for sale. Emily was at breakfast with AJ.

"So how goes the moving process?" AJ asked.

"Good I'm packing things." "I should be all packed up and moved in within the next two weeks."

"That's great." "So when's the wedding gonna be?" She said smiling.

"We don't want to get married." "We've already talked about it."

"So you're just gonna live in sin?" She said jokingly.

"Yep we're gonna live in sin, having amazing, incredible, multiple orgasm sex."

"Sounds like a plan."

Later that night Emily was at the arena at the make-up table. John had just picked up Penelope. Bobby came up to Emily.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Bobby said. "I just wanted to apologize for hitting John." "I shouldn't have done that." "I was just upset at the time." "I'm just glad you're happy."

"Thanks Bobby." "I heard you're dating Charlotte Flair."

"Yeah." "For a month now."

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Well I just wanted to apologize."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye." He walked away.

After the show John was getting ready to go have a few beers with Randy at a bar. Penelope was already asleep.

"Have fun." Emily said.

"I will."

"Behave yourself."

"You can punish me if I don't." He said smirking.

"Feel free to wake me up tonight and take advantage of me in your drunken state."

"I just might do that." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

John and Randy were at the bar drinking and playing pool.

"So are you and Emily gonna get married or what?" Randy asked.

"No we're not." "We don't want to."

"She doesn't want to get married?"

"Nope which works out great because neither do I." "We just want to be together."

"Think you two will have any kids?"

"No, we have Penelope and that's all we need." John hit the eight-ball into the corner pocket.

"Damn, you won again." "One more."

"Nope."

"Come on."

"I'm drunk enough as it is." "I'm gonna go back to the hotel and wake up Emily." He said smiling.

"You dog." "Have fun."

"Oh I will."

Two days later Emily was at her house packing up things. There was a knock at the door. She answered it and was shocked by who she saw.

"Travis." She said surprised.

"Hi Emily."


	36. Chapter 36

"It's been a long time Emily." Travis said.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He went in. They sat down on the couch. "Travis, why are you here?"

"I wanted you to know, I don't drink anymore, I don't smoke anymore." "It's been awhile since I have but I finally got help and dealt with my emotions with Greyson."

"That's great."

"I'm working again."

"Good, I'm happy for you."

"I'm at a really good place in my life right now." "Only one thing could make it better."

"What?"

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I want you back Emily." "I still love you."

"Travis I can't."

"You know we'd still be together if I hadn't screwed everything up." "We had no problems whatsoever before that." "If I'd agreed to get help we'd still be married right now, I know it." "I think you do to." "I'm not that hateful guy who signed the divorce papers and walked out anymore." "I'm back, me, the real me." He took a second to look around the room. "Are you moving or something?"

"I'm in the process of moving in with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He looked like he'd got hit by a ton of bricks "No."

"Well what did you think Travis?" "Did you think I'd just wait and see if you came back around?"

"No but you can't have a boyfriend, not now."

"I do." "I love him." "I want you to leave."

"Emily-

"Now." She said interrupting him. "I have packing to do."

"I'm going." He stood up. "What you have with him can't compare to what we had together." He left.

Two days later Emily was in Connecticut. She was having lunch with AJ. She told her about Travis stopping by.

"Did you tell John?" AJ asked.

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already told Travis where I stand." "I don't see the point."

"That's true."

"I feel bad though." "The man who came to my door that was Travis." "The Travis that I loved." "I hope he finds someone someday."

"I'm sure he will."

Emily went back to the hotel. She'd just walked through the door holding a bag.

"Sweetheart, I'm home." He was sitting on the couch.

"Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Yes." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "I home a snack for Penelope." "It's chocolate cake."

"She'll like that." "I've been thinking." "Would you like to go to the mountains for Valentine's Day?" "I can find someone to watch Penelope." "We can go and have a nice romantic time."

"I'd love to."

"Great I'll make a few calls."

 _Emily was in her house. A one and half year old walked into the kitchen where she was._

" _Hi Greyson." She said._

" _Hi mommy." She turned around revealing her big pregnant belly. "Baby." He said pointing._

" _Yeah any day you'll have a new little sister." "Come let's go see what daddy's doing." They went into the living room. "Sweetheart."_

" _Yeah?" Travis said standing up from a chair._

" _Dinner's done." He went over to her and kissed her. "I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

Emily sat straight up in bed. She looked at John who was sleeping next to her. She got up and went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the sink and leaned down to wash her face. When she stood back up she saw John's reflection in the mirror. He was standing in the bathroom doorway shirtless.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She dried her face with a towel. "I just had a bad dream."

"Need to talk about it?"

"No." "Go back to bed." She said going up to him. "I'll be right there." She kissed him. He went back to bed. _"Don't let Travis mess with your head."_ She thought.


	37. Chapter 37

Emily was now all moved in with John. She loved living with him and Penelope. Tomorrow Emily and John were leaving for their getaway to the mountains. They were spending time with Penelope. They'd been watching movies and playing games with her all day.

"Are you guys gonna bring me back anything?" Penelope asked.

"If you're a good girl for Nattie." John said.

"I will be."

"Penelope's always well behaved John." Emily said

"Yeah for us." John said. "When we're not around she's probably a little monster." He said jokingly.

"Daddy you're still." Penelope said.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I'm hungry."

"Do you want to order dinner now?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

Chicken."

"Chicken it is."

The next morning Emily was packing some last minute things for the trip. She went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to get her birth control pills. She put them in her suitcase and zipped the suitcase. She zipped up her suitcase and went downstairs.

"Are you ready John?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." He said. Natalya came out of the kitchen. "You're sure this is cool Nattie?"

"Yeah." Natalya said. "TJ's with his mom."

"Penelope come here." John knelt down. Penelope went over to him. They hugged. He kissed her cheek. "Be good."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

"My turn." Emily said kneeling down. She hugged Penelope.

"Have fun."

"We will." Emily and John stood up.

"You two don't worry about a thing." Natalya said. "Go, have a great time." "I've got everything under control."

Emily and John went to a mountain resort in North Carolina. They'd just gotten to their room. It was huge. It had a fireplace, a wet bar, a king size bed and a balcony with a hot tub on it and a beautiful view of the mountains.

"This place is beautiful." Emily said.

"Yeah." "Check out that view."

"I know."

"Wanna go see some sites?"

"Yeah"

The next afternoon it was Valentine's Day. They were checking out some of the shops. They'd picked up a few things for Penelope. Emily saw a leather jacket she and checked the price.

"No way." She said.

"What?" John said going over to her.

"I like this jacket but the price they want is to much."

"How much is it?"

"Five hundred dollars."

"No problem." "Get it."

"It's to much money."

"Em, just get it."

"Sweetheart." He kissed her.

"Get it Emily, I insist."

"Ok."

Later that night they'd just gotten back from dinner. They were both a little drunk.

"Wanna try out the hot tub?" John asked.

"Yeah." "Let me change." She went to change.

John changed into his swim trunks, got a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He went outside to turn on the hot tub and got in. He poured two glasses of champagne. A few minutes later Emily came out in a black bikini.

"How's the water?" Emily asked.

"Great." Emily got in. "Here Em." He handed her some champagne.

"Thank you." They clinked their glasses together.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." They kissed and took a sip of champagne. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me to." For awhile they just enjoyed the view. They'd both finished their champagne. "Emily."

"What?" She said looking at him. He kissed her. She kissed him back. He got in front of her putting her up against the hot tub. She moaned as he rubbed her leg under the water. They kissed as he un-tied her bottoms. "Ohhh." She moaned against his lips as his hand slowly moved inside her. Ohhh, John." They kissed again. "I love you." He said. "I love you too, ohhhh." She said in a moaning voice. "More." "It's so damn hot when you say that." He said. He went faster. "John." She moaned. "I want you now." He took his hand out. She took off his trunks and put her legs around his waist. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Oh John." She moaned. "Oh Emily." He groaned. He went faster. "John, John, oh my god." They kissed. "Uhnnn, god you're so fucking sexy." He groaned. "Ohhhh, yes, yes, my god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh Em." He groaned giving in. They kissed.

Two days later Emily had just gotten to the arena in North Dakota. As she walked up to the make-up table, she saw a bouquet of lillies with her name on the card. She picked up the card and opened it. All it said was.

Remember our first date?

She knew exactly who they were from.

 _Flashback_

 _Emily was in the apartment she was living in at the time. She was waiting for Travis to pick her up. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. Travis was standing there holding lillies._

 _"Hi Travis." She said._

 _"Hi Emily." "These are for you." He said handing her the flowers._

 _"Thank you." "They're beautiful."_

 _End Of Flashback_

She threw the card in the trash can next to the table. Ten seconds later John came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Whose flowers are those?" He said noticing the lillies.

"I don't know." "They were here when I got here." "There's no card."


	38. Chapter 38

Three weeks later they were in Las Vegas for Smackdown. It was early in the morning. Emily had just gotten out of the shower. She was wrapped in a towel and her hair was wet. She wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror with her hand. She saw John in the mirror's reflection wearing nothing but boxers. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Do you know who damn beautiful you are?"

"Stop it." She said smiling.

"What?"

"I just got out of the shower John."

"Take another one, with me."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Penelope."

"She's sleeping."

"Mmmmm." She moaned as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Daddy." They heard Penelope say from the living room. "Daddy?" "Emily?" "Where are you?"

John stopped kissing Emily's neck.

"What is it Penelope?" John said

"I'm hungry." She said.

"You go ahead and take a shower." Emily said turning and facing John. "I'll make her breakfast."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

Emily opened the bathroom door and went out.

"Hi Penelope." Emily said. "Your daddy's taking a shower." "I'll make you breakfast as soon as I get dressed."

"Ok." Penelope said.

Later that night Emily was at the arena. She'd just gotten there. John hadn't brought Penelope by yet.

"Emily." Travis said coming up to her.

"What are you doing here?" She said surprised.

"I live here remember."

"I mean here." "What are you doing here and how did you get back here?"

"Someone I know hooked me up."

"You have to leave."

"Why?"

"My boyfriend's coming."

"I wanna talk to you." "I know if you just give me another chance we can make it work."

"Travis." She sighed. "Please stop." "I'm very happy in my relationship."

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore then."

Five seconds later John came walking up with Penelope. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi." John said. He saw Travis. "Oh, Travis right?"

"Yeah." Travis said. "I was just in the area and heard you guys were here." "I thought I'd come say hi to Emily." "Well I'd better be going." He left.

After the show John had just put Penelope to bed. She and John were sitting on the couch.

"It was kind of weird running into Travis tonight huh?" John said.

"Yeah." "I wish he would leave me alone." She only meant to think that sentence and didn't realize that she said out loud for a few seconds.

"What?" "You've seen him other than night?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"A few weeks after Christmas." "I was packing up to come move into your house." "He showed up." "He said that he still loved me and that we wanted me back." "Remember a couple weeks ago when there was lilies on the make-up table?"

"Yeah."

"There was a card." "It had my name on it." "It wasn't signed." "All it said inside was." "Remember our first date?" "I threw the card in the trash."

"You lied to me?"

"Yes."

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry."

He stood up. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"This is exactly how it started with Nikki." "Little lies."

"I swear there's nothing going on."

"I'm leaving."

"Sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." He left.

After a few hours of driving around John went back to the hotel. He went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hey." "Can I crash on your couch tonight?"

"Sure."

John told Randy about the fight he had with Emily.

"I think she's cheating on me." John said holding back tears.

"I don't think she would do that."

"Neither did I until today." "I don't want to lose her to." "I love her."

"I know."


	39. Chapter 39

John had just woken up. He'd only gotten about four hours of sleep last night. He was to busy thinking about things like this.

 _Flashback_

 _Nikki was in the shower. Her cell phone had been vibrating. It fell off the coffee table. When John picked it up he saw all these texts from Dolph Ziggler, saying how much he missed her, saying how he couldn't wait to make love to her again. John was shocked and completely blown away._

 _Nikki came downstairs five minutes later._

 _"Hi love." Nikki said._

 _"Nikki what the hell is this?" He threw her phone at her. She caught it and looked at what he saw. "John."_

 _"All those times you said you were with Natalya you were with him weren't you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Those flowers you got with no card in them were from him to we're they?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"How long?"_

 _"Two months."_

 _"Unbelievable." "Do you love him?"_

 _"No." "I love you John." "I'll break it off with him." "I swear."_

 _"Get out."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Now John was worried it was happening all over again.

Emily hadn't gotten much sleep the night before either. She was up having coffee hoping John would walk through the door. Penelope came out of her room.

"Morning Emily." Penelope said.

"Morning." "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah." "Where's daddy?"

"He had to leave early today." "After breakfast I'm gonna drop you off with Nattie." "I have something to do."

After Emily dropped Penelope off with Natalya, she went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi Emily."

"Have you talked to John?"

"Yeah."

"Is he here?"

"You just missed him." "He got your text earlier and said he was going to pick up Penelope." "He told me what happened." "He thinks you're cheating on him."

"He thinks what?"

"You've got to understand." "This is exactly how it started when Nikki was cheating on him."

"I'm not cheating on him."

"I didn't think you were." "It doesn't matter what I think." "John thinks you are."

"Great, just great." "If you talk to him again tell him to call me."

About ten minutes later Emily got a text. It was from John. It read.

I'd appreciate it if you stayed with AJ for the next few states. I need time to think. - John

When she got back to the room her stuff was packed and outside.

They went to the next state. While they were at the arena John didn't bring Penelope to the make-up table that night.

After the show John was putting Penelope to bed.

"Daddy is Emily moving out?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know."

"I don't want her to leave." "I love her." "She's not my mommy but she's like a mommy."

"Go to sleep." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Emily was in AJ's room. AJ sat down on the couch next to her.

"How are you doing?" AJ asked.

"Bad." "I lied to John and that was wrong?" "I get that he has some hang-ups because of what happened with NIkki but I don't deserve to be treated this way. "I didn't do anything." She started to cry. "I would never cheat on John." She said through her tears. "I love him and I love Penelope like she's my own daughter." She sniffled.

"I know."

"Now it might all be over because of something that never even happened."


	40. Chapter 40

A week had passed. John wouldn't talk to Emily. It was breaking her heart. She hadn't seen Penelope either. John and Penelope were in their hotel room eating dinner. Penelope wasn't eating.

"Penelope eat your food." John said.

"No." Penelope said angrily.

"What's a matter?"

"I wanna see Emily."

"Daddy's mad at Emily."

"So?" "Just because you're mad at Emily doesn't mean I can't see her." "I want to see Emily."

"Well that's to bad." "Eat."

"No."

"Penelope Madison Cena, eat your dinner." John said getting irritated.

"No!" She yelled.

"Fine, you don't wanna eat?!" He yelled. "Then go to your room!"

"I hate you!" She got up ran into her room and slammed the door.

"Damn it." John muttered under his breath.

Emily was in her room. She decided to call John again. She knew he ignored the call because it went straight to voicemail after two rings.

"Hi John." Emily said. "I wish you would pick up the phone." "I miss you." "I miss Penelope." "I know if you'd just talk to me we can work this out." "If it's over between us please tell me." "I can't take not knowing." "I hope it's not." She said starting to cry a little. "I have no feelings for Travis or anyone else." "I love you."

The next day Emily was walking to her car.

"Emily." She heard from acrossed the parking lot. She looked over and couldn't believe Travis was coming towards her. "Hi." "What are the chances we'd be staying in the same hotel?" "I'm playing a show tonight." "Maybe you could-

"Leave me alone." She said cutting him off. She got in her car and left.

Later that night John and Penelope were at the arena. Randy came into John's locker room.

"Penelope." John said. "Randy is gonna take you to Emily?"

"I get to see Emily?" She said excitedly.

"Yes."

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome."

Randy took Penelope to Emily.

"Emily." Penelope said. "Daddy said I was a loud to see you."

"That's great." Emily said happily. They hugged.

"I'll be back Emily." Randy said.

Penelope helped Emily with a few make-up jobs.

"Emily I want you to come back." Penelope said. "I miss you."

"I miss you to but your daddy and I are fighting."

"I love you." "You're the closest thing I have to a mommy."

"I love you too." "I can't come back until your daddy says it's ok."

"I hope he says it is soon."

"Me to."

An hour later Emily was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door.

"John?" Emily said opening the door. It was Travis.

"I wanna talk to you." He said.

"Haven't you ruined my life enough?" She walked away from the door. He went in shutting it behind him.

"What does that mean?"

"Thanks to you my relationship is probably over." "John thinks we're sleeping together."

"He does?"

"He kicked me out." "I hope your happy."

"I didn't want to happen." "Maybe it was for the best." "I know we can be happy again Emily." He took a little box out of his pocket opened it and got down on one knee. "Emily, will you marry me, again?"


	41. Chapter 41

"You're kidding right?" Emily said.

"No, I'm not."

"No Travis."

"Why?" "I love you."

"Well I don't love you." She slapped him. "Thanks to you the man I love won't even speak to me."

He stood up and put the ring away. "Being with him is a mistake Emily."

"I don't even know if I'm with him anymore."

"We know from watching those reality shows, he doesn't want marriage or children." "I do."

"I don't want to get married, neither of us do." "I'd much rather say yes to his proposal then yours though."

"What about children?" "I know you still want them." "If you say anything else you're a liar."

"That's none of your damn business."

"I knew it." "You still want children and he doesn't." "How do you think that's gonna work?"

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"Leave."

"Emily."

"Damn it Travis." She went over to the door. "Get out."

"Ok." He went up to the door."

When she opened it John was standing there getting ready to knock. She looked at Travis realizing what John thought. "No." "This isn't what it looks like."

"I came by to talk but I can see you're busy." John said angrily. He looked at Travis. "You can have her." He punched Travis in the face and started walking away.

"John." She said going after him. "John, we weren't doing anything." "John damn it stop." He got into an open elevator. The doors closed before Emily could get to it. She pressed the up button and got on the other elevator. She went to John's room and knocked on the door. "John."

"Go away Emily." He said from the other side of the door.

"I know how that looked by I swear that's not what was going on." "Travis came to my room to try and get back together with me." "He proposed to me, I said no." "I slapped him and told him to leave and that's when you showed up, nothing happened." "I swear." "I never have and never would cheat on you." "Open the door." "Please." "John." "Sweetheart." "John, I love you."

He opened the door with anger and sadness in his eyes. "I hate you."

"You don't mean that." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I do." "It's over."

"I didn't do anything. She said starting to cry. "I love you, I didn't cheat on you."

"Stay away from me and stay away from Penelope." He went back inside and slammed the door.

"But I didn't cheat on you." She said starting to cry harder. "I didn't cheat on you!" She walked away.

John was sitting on the couch wiping his tears away.


	42. Chapter 42

Three weeks had passed since John broke up with Emily. She was completely devastated. She could understand if she did something wrong but she hadn't. She hadn't seen Penelope either. She'd moved out of John's and was staying a hotel in Nevada until she found a place to live. They were in Dallas. Emily was in her hotel room when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Emily." Penelope said.

"Penelope?" "Where's your daddy?"

"Taking a nap."

"Does he know you're using his phone?"

"No."

"You shouldn't be using his phone without his permission."

"I know but he won't let me talk to you." "I miss you."

"I know." "I miss you to."

"I hate daddy." "I wanna come stay with you."

"Don't say you hate your daddy." "That's not nice."

"I do." "I hate him."

"No you don't." "I know you're upset because I don't live with you anymore." "You're daddy knows what's best for you."

"What's best for me is for you to move back in."

"I can't."

"It's not fair." "I have to go daddy's up." "I love you." She hung up.

The next night Emily was at the arena. She was walking down the hall. She turned the corner and came face to face with John.

"Hi." She said.

"Don't talk to me." He said annoyed.

"I didn't cheat on you."

"What was Travis doing in your room then?"

"I told you." "I'd never cheat on you."

"Just like you didn't cheat on Bobby?" He walked away.

After the show Emily got on the elevator to go back to her room. Bobby got on the elevator to.

"Hi Emily." He said.

"Hi Bobby." "Sorry to hear about you and Charlotte."

"Thanks." "Sorry about you and John."

"Thanks." "I didn't even do anything to get broken up with for." She said starting to cry a little. "I didn't do anything Bobby, I swear I didn't." She sniffled.

"Come here." He hugged her. "It's ok." "Shh." As they pulled back from the hug he kissed her. She kissed him back.

The next morning Emily woke up in Bobby's room. She got dressed and went out into the living room. Bobby was standing in the living room.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Listen, just so know I have no expectations." "I know last night was just two friends trying to comfort each other."

"I'm gonna go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later they were in West Virginia. Emily was driving back to her hotel from breakfast when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Travis said.

"What do you want?"

"Are you in West Virginia?"

"Yeah."

"So am I." "I'm doing a show." "Will you meet me at my hotel after your show tonight?"

"Fine."

Later that not Emily drove to Travis's hotel. It was five minutes away from hers. She knocked on his door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went inside. "Look Travis the only reason I came here was to tell you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"You've already cost me my relationship with John." "What more do you want?"

"I want you."

"If you don't leave me alone I'm getting a restraining order." She went to leave. Travis put his hand on the door. "What are you doing?" "Let me go."

"I love you." "You can either love me willing or I can it from you." "You're not going anywhere."


	43. Chapter 43

Everyone in the hotel lobby turned their head to look at the disheveled Emily as she walked to the elevator. Her shirt was torn, she was bleeding from her mouth, her wrists were bruised and she had a black eye. From the shorts she was wearing you see bruises on her legs. As the doors closed on the elevator she broke down crying. She couldn't believe what just happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Travis this isn't funny." "Just let me go." Emily said._

 _"No." "I love you."_

 _"You're crazy." She went to open the door again. He stopped her again. "Let me go you bastard!" She smacked him._

 _"Fine if that's how you want it." He punched her in the mouth. She fell to the ground. She was bleeding from her mouth. She looked up at him completely shocked. He'd never hit her before. "Why did you make me do that?" He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started going towards the bedroom._

 _"Put me down!" She yelled. He put her down on the bed and quickly got on top of her. She was fighting him doing everything she could to get up, scratching and clawing Travis. He ripped her shirt._

 _"Stop moving!" He punched her in the eye and pinned her arms above her head with a death grip on her wrists._

 _"Travis no." She pleaded._

 _"You had you're chance to cooperate." He undid his jeans and pulled down her shorts. He forced her legs apart. "Stop fighting me."_

 _"Travis please, don't." She felt him push into her. "No." "No."_

 _"You know you like it Emily."_

 _"Stop." Emily didn't know why, he wasn't even in the same building as her but at moment she yelled out. "John!" "John help me!" She went numb as the rest of it happened._

 _The next thing she knew it was over. Within a few minutes Travis fell asleep. Emily pulled up her shorts and got up. Once she was in the hall she ran as fast as she could to the elevator and equally as fast to her car._

 _End Of Flashback_

Emily knocked on AJ's door. When AJ opened the door it was as if she'd seen a monster.

"Oh my god, Emily what happened?" She asked shocked. Emily broke into tears again and hugged AJ.

Emily told AJ that she was raped but she wouldn't say who did it. Emily was sitting on the couch. AJ went into the bathroom with her cell phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy go get John now."

"What's wrong?"

"Emily's been raped." "She's in my room."

Randy went and knocked on John's door. He answered.

"Hey." John said.

"Is Penelope awake?"

"No."

"I'll stay with her." "You have to get to AJ's room now."

"Why?"

"Emily's in AJ's room." "Someone raped Emily."

"What?!"

Thirty seconds later there was a knock at the door. AJ answered it.

"Is she ok?" John asked with worry in his voice.

"She's been beaten." "It's bad." "She won't tell me who did it and she's refusing to go to the hospital." "Maybe you can talk her into it." John went inside."Emily John's here."

Emily looked at John.

"Oh my god." John said. He went over and sat down beside her. He hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"No."

"Who did this to you?"

"Why should I tell you?" "You won't believe me anyway." "I'm surprised you even came." "You hate me."

"You know I didn't mean that." "I love you, you know I do." "Tell me who did it Em."

"Travis."

"Travis?" "Travis did it?"

"He called me earlier and said he was doing a show in West Virginia." "He asked me to meet him at his hotel tonight." "I only went to tell him to leave me alone." "I said that if he didn't I was going to get a restraining order." "I went to leave and he wouldn't let me." "He had his hand on the door." "I smacked him and that's the first time he punched me in the face." "Then he picked me up and took me to the bedroom." "That's where he... She started to cry.

"It's ok." "We need to take you to the hospital and call the police."

"I can't." "I'm scared."

"I know but we'll get through it." "Together."

"Together?"

"Together."

Emily, John and AJ went to the hospital. The doctor had just finished a rape kit. She'd already talked to the cops and they were on their way to arrest Travis. John was outside. AJ came out.

"John are you ok?" She asked.

"This is all my fault." "I could've protected her if I'd listened." "Now because of me she's in a hospital bed covered in bruises."

Two officers knocked on Travis's hotel room door. He answered yawning from being woken up.

"Travis Hunter?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes."

"Turn around." He did. He was cuffed. "You're under arrest for the rape of Emily DiCaprio." "You have the right to remain silent. "You have the right to an attorney." "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."


	44. Chapter 44

They kept Emily in the hospital overnight for observation. John had come to pick her up and they were just waiting on her discharge papers.

"What did you tell Penelope?" Emily asked.

"I told her you fell."

"Good." "It's best she doesn't know the truth."

One of the detectives that interview Emily last night came into the room. His name was Detective Malone.

"Hello Miss DiCaprio." He said.

"Hi." Emily said.

"I've come to inform you that I've just come from Mr. Hunter's arraignment and he's pleading not guilty."

"Are you serious?" She said angrily. "Look at me."

"Not to worry." "With the evidence of your rape kit combined with the photographs of your bruises, he won't get away with this." "A trial date has been set for next Thursday."

"So he's free until then?"

"No he's being held $100,000 bail."

Emily and John went back to the hotel. They just gotten back to his room.

"Emily!" Penelope said excitedly. Emily knelt down they hugged.

"Hi." Emily said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be ok."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No."

Randy had been watching Emily.

"Well I'm gonna take off." Randy said.

"Thanks man." John said.

"No problem." Randy left.

"I wanna take a shower." Emily said.

"Do you want me to go to your room and get you some clothes?" John asked.

"Yeah."

Later that night they were all sitting down to dinner.

"Daddy is Emily staying with us?" Penelope asked.

"If she wants to stay?" John said.

"I wanna stay." Emily said.

A few hours later John put Penelope to bed. Emily was sitting on the couch. John sat down next to her.

"When we go to the next state tomorrow I'm requesting time off." Emily said. "I don't know for how long but I don't feel like I can be on the road right now."

"Ok."

"I'm calling my therapist tomorrow." "I need to start going to sessions again to work my way through this."

"You're not alone in this." "I'm here."

"I know."

"Emily, I'm so sorry." "I should've believed you." "I let what happened before cloud my thinking and I shouldn't have." "I know now that you didn't do anything." "I'm sorry I doubted you." "I want you to come home." "I love you."

"I forgive you." "I love you too." "I wanna come home."

"This is all my fault."

"No."

"Yes it is." "If I would've listened to you this never would've happened." "Now you're hurt." "He could've hurt you a lot worse or killed you." "I let this happen to you, I'm sorry." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Sweetheart no, this is not your fault at all." "You had no idea Travis would do this." "You can't blame yourself." "No one is at fault but him." "What he did completely shocked me." "He was never violent towards me when we were together." "I have something to tell you." "It's probably going to come during the trial."

"What?"

"Four nights ago, I slept with Bobby." "It didn't mean anything." "I was upset and it just happened."

"Why would that come up in the trial?"

"His DNA was also found during my rape kit." "Are you mad?"

"No." "We weren't together."

"I just wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it from someone else."

"Thank you."

"I'm just so glad to be back with you." "As it was happening all I could think was." "He gonna kill me and I'll never see John or Penelope again." They hugged and kissed.


	45. Chapter 45

The trial was tomorrow. John was flying back to West Virginia for it and leaving Penelope with AJ on the road. Emily was granted time off. She was told to take as much time as she needed. She'd started therapy sessions again through Skyping. She was doing them four days a week three hours a day. Emily and John talked every day. She was getting ready for bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi sweetheart."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed." "Although I doubt I'll sleep very much tonight."

"You're nervous about tomorrow aren't you?"

"I'm scared?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to see him."

"It'll be ok." "I'll be there with you to get you through it."

"I know."

"After tomorrow you won't have to worry anymore." "He's going away."

"Hopefully."

"He will."

"What if the jury takes forever to get back with a decision?"

"They won't." "They're gonna see what he did and they're gonna find him guilty, fast."

"I'd just feel better if you were here."

"I'll be there first thing in the morning." "I'm taking the six o'clock flight."

"How's Penelope?"

"Good." "She misses you though."

"I know I miss her to."

"How was your flight to West Virginia?"

"Fine." "I'm gonna get off of here and go to bed but I love you."

"I love you too." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Emily and John were in the court building parking lot sitting in the car. John was in the driver's side.

"Are you ready for this?" John asked.

"As long as you're with me."

"I'm right here."

The trial was going on. Travis's lawyer asked him to explain what happened.

"I invited her to my room to discuss getting back together." Travis said. "She was upset because she and her boyfriend had recently split but we'd been talking prior to that." "We made love." "It was beautiful." "The next thing I know I'm being arrested for rape with no idea why."

"That's a lie!" Emily shouted standing up. "You know what you did to me!"

The judge banged her gavel. "Order!" "Sit down Miss DiCaprio."

Emily lawyer got up to cross examine Travis.

"Mr. Hunter you claim the night in question with my client was consensual?" She said.

"Yes."

"Then how do you explain the bruises on her wrists and legs?"

"She likes it rough."

"So I guess her split lip and black eye were just part of the fun?"

"Things got a little out of hand that's all."

"Or was it because she wouldn't take you back?" "You were angry and wanted to teach her a lesson."

"No!" He shouted. "She loves me!"

"No further questions."

Emily told her story Travis's lawyer got up to cross examine her.

"Miss DiCaprio." He said. "Do you know a Robert Roode?"

"Yes I do."

"Is it true that his DNA also showed up in your rape kit?"

"It's true."

"Isn't it true that Mr. Roode was the one that really raped you?"

"No." "It was Travis Hunter."

"No further questions."

Emily and John had went to lunch. By the time they were done Emily had gotten a call saying the jury had reached a verdict. They were in the courtroom.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have Your Honor." "On the charge of rape we find the defendant guilty."

"I will pass sentence immediately." "Mr. Hunter please stand." He did. "I hereby sentence you to twenty years in the state penitentiary, which you will begin serving immediately." "Court is adjourned." Travis was taken away.

Emily and John hugged on the courthouse steps.

"It's over Em." John said. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I couldn't have done it without you." "You gave me the strength and courage." They kissed.

* * *

 **I'm trying to decide whether or not there should be a baby for John and Emily in the future. I've been on the fence about it for awhile. Any thoughts?**


	46. Chapter 46

Four months had passed. In that time Penelope had celebrated her eighth birthday and Emily and John had celebrated their one year anniversary. Through therapy Emily had made immense progress from what happened to her. She still had sessions but only when she felt like she needed to. She was finally coming back to work tomorrow. She'd just gotten home from running errands and taking Bubbles to her annual appointment to the vet. She took out her phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi sweetheart." She said.

"Hi." "How's your day going?"

"Good." "I have some news about Bubbles."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine." "She's pregnant."

"She's gonna have puppies?"

"Yeah." "The vet said she's twenty-eight days along and she's having a litter of six."

"Hang on, tell Penelope." "Penelope." He said taking the phone away from his ear. "Emily's on the phone." "She wants to tell you something."

"Hi Emily." Penelope said getting on the phone.

"Hi." Emily said. "Guess what."

"What?"

"The vet told me that Bubbles is pregnant." "She's gonna have six puppies."

"Really?" She said excitedly. "That's great." "Daddy can we please keep a puppy?" She asked talking to John.

"We'll talk about it when the puppies are born." Emily heard John say in the background.

"How are you Emily?" Penelope asked.

"Fine." Emily said.

"I can't wait for you to come back on the road with me and daddy." "I miss not having you with us."

"I miss it to." "I'm gonna see you tomorrow and I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

John got back on the phone.

"I guess we'll have to get Bubbles fixed after this pregnancy." John said.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait either."

"I've gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day Emily had just gotten to the hotel in Michigan. She'd just gotten to the room.

"Hello?" She said as she went inside.

"Hi Emily." They hugged.

"Hi." "Where's your daddy?"

"Napping." "He said for you to wake him up when you got here."

"Ok." "I'm gonna go do that then." She opened the bedroom door and went in.

"John." She said softly getting on the bed. "Sweetheart, wake up." He rolled over to face her and opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

Later that night Emily was at the make-up table with Penelope. Everyone was coming up and welcoming Emily back. Randy came up.

"Hi Emily." He said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's great to be back."

Fifteen minutes later AJ came up. They hugged.

"You look great." AJ said.

"Thanks."

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me to."

The next night Emily, Penelope and John were in their hotel room in Oklahoma City. Emily and John were sitting on the couch. Penelope came and sat between them.

"Something on your mind?" John asked.

"Daddy is it possible to have two mommies?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I was wondering if Emily can be my mommy to." "I kind of feel bad for thinking about it."

"You don't have to feel bad." "Your mommy knows you love her." "It's ok to have two mommies."

Penelope looked at Emily. "Can I call you mommy?"

"Yes you can." Emily said smiling. She kissed Penelope on the cheek.

A few hours later Emily and John were sitting up in bed.

"I was thinking." John said. "We should get a place together, like our own place." "One where you feel like it's yours to."

"Your house feels like mine."

"You just refered to it as my house." "I want us to have a house where you think of it as our home."

"Ok." "We can start looking."

"Good."

"Wanna have sex?"

"Are you sure?" "We haven't done anything since...

"I know." "I'm ready." She straddled him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	47. Chapter 47

A month later Emily, Penelope and John were getting settled in to their new home in Miami. It was huge. It had hardwood floors all throughout, four bathrooms two upstairs two down, a downstairs office, a huge kitchen with an island in the center, oak cabinets and stainless steel appliances, four bedrooms upstairs, a master bedroom, a room for Penelope, four guestrooms and a pool. It also had a guesthouse out back. Bubbles had recently given birth to her puppies. She had three girls and a boy. Most of them were either black or brown but the puppy John was letting Penelope was black with brown spots. It was a girl. Penelope named her Princess. Emily and John had two days off. They were at home. Emily went to where the puppies, Bubbles and Penelope were.

"Penelope, stop playing with the puppies." Emily said. "You should be doing your schoolwork."

"Sorry mommy."

"Go start your math I'm gonna make lunch."

"What are we having?" Penelope said getting up off the floor.

"I don't know I have to see what your daddy wants." She went down the hall to the office and opened the door. John was sitting behind the desk. "Sweetheart?"

"What?"

"What would you like for lunch?"

"Whatever you feel like making."

"Ok."

Later that night Emily and John were putting Penelope to bed.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you." Penelope said.

"I love you too." John said. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you."

"I love you too." Emily said. She kissed her cheek.

Emily and John went downstairs to watch TV.

"It still tugs on my heart strings when Penelope calls me mommy." Emily said.

"I still remember the first time she called me daddy." "I could've broke down crying."

"Yeah but it's extra special for me." "You're her father so that bond was going to come in time." "I'm not related to her at all." "She chooses to call me mommy." "Greyson would've been three this year." "When I think about how violent Travis could've became towards Greyson, it gives me the creeps." "Do you think we would've gotten together if Greyson had lived?"

"Eventually yes." "His abusive side would've surfaced sooner or later, you would've came to me and that would've brought us closer together."

The next day John was getting ready to leave to go to the gym.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." John said to Emily.

"Ok." She said. They kissed.

"I love you Em."

"I love you too John." He left.

Ten minutes later Emily's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"This a collect call from "Florence McClure Women's Correctional Center" to accept charges say yes."

"Yes."

A few seconds went by.

"Hi Emily." Amy said.

"What do you want Amy?" She said irritated.


	48. Chapter 48

"I don't blame you for reacting like that." Amy said. "I deserve it."

"Well how would you expect me to react?"

"Just like you did."

"What do you want?"

"I got approved for parole." "I get out next week." "Can I come stay with you?" There was a silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds. "Emily?"

"I don't even live in Las Vegas anymore."

"You don't?"

"No I don't."

"Well I can talk to the parole board about switching everything over to wherever you live now." "Where do you live?"

"Miami, Florida but I don't know if I want you here."

"Why?"

"You have the nerve to ask me why?"

"Stupid question." "Wherever I end up staying the parole board will get me a job."

"Listen Amy, I have a very good life now." "I have a family." "I have a boyfriend and daughter who I adore, I can't let you screw that up."

"Aw, you have a daughter?" "What's her name?"

"Penelope."

"Emily please, I don't have anywhere else to go." "You're my big sister."

She sighed frustrated. "I need to think about this." "I need to talk it over with my boyfriend." "Can you call me back tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I'll let you know what we've decided then."

"Ok." "I love you."

She sighed again. "I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night after Penelope went to bed Emily and John were snuggling on the couch.

"What's wrong Em?" John asked. "You've been irritated ever since I've got back from the gym." "Did I do something?"

"No, it's not you." "I got an unwanted phone call today."

"From who?"

"Amy."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah."

"She's getting paroled next week." "She asked if she could come stay with us."

"Sure."

"I don't know if I want her to."

"Why?"

"She's a convicted felon John."

"Well they felt comfortable enough to give her parole and give her a chance." "You should give her a chance to."

"Do you really want Penelope exposed to someone like her?"

"Maybe she's changed." "It's been six years." "Penelope will be fine." "She's your family."

"You and Penelope are my family."

"Amy's your family to." "She can stay in the guesthouse."

"Ok, when she calls tomorrow I'll tell her she can stay here."

"It'll be ok." He kissed her.


	49. Chapter 49

Amy was coming to stay with Emily and John in two days. Emily was so stressed about it. She was at lunch with AJ.

"I have such a headache right now." Emily said.

"Why?" "Are you and John having problems?"

"No." "John and I are great." "It's my sister."

"Your sister?" AJ said surprised. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I do." "Her name's Amy."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned her?"

"We don't get along." "We lost our mom at a very young age and after our dad died she just went on a downward spiral." "She started hanging out was the wrong crowd, got involved in drugs." "She's getting paroled in two days."

"Paroled?" "She's in prison?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Armed robbery."

"Wow."

"I just don't want her to come and screw up my life." "I'm happy and I wanna stay that way."

"Maybe she's changed."

"You sound like John." "I'd really like to believe that she's changed, I want to but I doubt it."

"Have you always not gotten along?"

"No we used to be really close when we were little." "I just hope I don't regret this."

Two days later Emily, John and Penelope were at home. They were waiting for Amy. There was a knock at the door. Emily took a deep breath and answered it.

"Emily!" Amy said happily. She hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you." She went in

"How was your flight?" Emily asked.

"Fine."

"Wanna meet the family?"

"Yes I do."

"This is my boyfriend John."

"Hi." "Boy, you're a big one."

John laughed. "Nice to meet you Amy." He said.

"Nice to meet you to." Amy said.

"Penelope come here." Emily said. "This is our daughter Penelope."

"Hi." "You are so adorable."

"Thank you." Penelope said. "Would you like to meet our dogs Bubbles and Princess and the rest of the puppies?"

"You guys have puppies?" "I love puppies."

Later the night they were all sitting down to dinner.

"This is a great house." Amy said. "What do you do for a living John?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

Amy looked at Emily. "Like dad used to watch?"

"Yeah." Emily said. "That's how we met." "I'm a make-up artist for the WWE."

They spent the rest of the night talking. Emily and John explained to Amy that she would be alone a lot due to them being on the road the majority of the time. Emily showed Amy to the guesthouse.

"I love Penelope." Amy said. "She looks just like you."

"Well that's impossible since I'm not her biological mother."

"You're not?"

"No her mom died when she was five."

"John's great." "Are you guys engaged?"

"No." "Neither of us want to get married again."

"You were married?"

"Yeah."

"To who?"

"Travis."

"What happened?"

"I got pregnant with a baby boy." "I carried the pregnancy to term but it was a stillbirth."

"I'm sorry." "Were you going to name him Greyson?"

"Yeah." "After I lost the baby Travis and I just drifted apart."

"Then you and John got together?"

"Eventually yes." "Travis started coming back about six months ago." "He wanted to get back together wouldn't take no for an answer." "Five months ago he beat me up and he raped me."

"Oh my god, did you report him?"

"Yeah." "He got twenty years.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to support you."

"Goodnight Amy."

"You don't trust me at all do you?"

"No." "You have to earn my trust."

"Fair enough."

"Just so you know, if you do anything to hurt my family or my friends while you're here, not only will I turn you in, I'll even speak to you again." She left.


	50. Chapter 50

A month had passed. Everything was going fine so far but Emily had only seen Amy a total of five times that month. The parole board had gotten Amy a job at a local grocery store. Emily called her at least two times a day. Emily, John and Penelope were coming back from the road in a few hours. Amy went up to the main house to make dinner for them. Before she got started she used one of the bathrooms on the first floor. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. She looked similar to Emily except her hair was black and down to her shoulders and her eyes were green. Two hours later Emily, John and Penelope pulled in the driveway.

"Well the house is still standing." Emily said.

"Give your sister a break." John said.

They went inside and could smell food cooking.

"Amy?" Emily said.

"Kitchen." Amy said.

They went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked

"What's it look like?" Amy said. "I'm making dinner." "I'm making onion chicken, fried potatoes and corn bread." "You're just in time." "Everything is ready." "I hope you guys are hungry."

They just got done eating.

"That was delicious Amy." John said.

"Well Emily's the one who taught me how to cook."

"Yeah but you've come up with your own recipes over the years." Emily said. "How's your job going?"

"Well it wouldn't be my first choice of careers but it's a start to becoming a productive citizen again."

"Amy you're allowed to travel as long as you don't leave the state right?" John asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well we have a few house shows in Tampa in two days." "We want you to come with us." "We think you'll have fun."

"I'd love to." "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome."

"Why can't you leave the state Amy?" Penelope asked.

"Well I misbehaved and now I'm not allowed to leave the state for awhile."

"What did you do?"

"Penelope mind your business." John said.

Two days later everyone was at the arena. Amy was at the make-up table with Emily and Penelope. AJ came up to them.

"Hi Emily." AJ said.

"Hi AJ." Emily said. "AJ this is my sister Amy." "Amy this is my best friend AJ."

"Hi Amy it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "Emily is there somewhere I can get a cup of coffee?"

"Down the hall, turn left and it's on your right." Emily said.

"Thanks."

Amy found catering and started making a coffee. A few seconds later Bobby came up next to her and started making a coffee.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Are you new here?"

"No." "I don't work here."

"I'm Bobby Roode."

"I'm Amy DiCaprio."

"DiCaprio?" "Are you by any chance related to Emily DiCaprio?"

"Yeah." "She's my sister."

"Sister?" He said confused. "Emily doesn't have a sister."

"Yes she does." "Hi."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "Are all the other men who work here as attractive as you?" She asked smiling.

"Well I'd like to think not." He said smiling back.


	51. Chapter 51

The next morning Emily met Amy for breakfast. They were at a restaurant eating.

"So what do you think of the road?" Emily asked.

"It's different, I like it." "I met a guy last night."

"Well any guy would be an improvement over the last one." "Who is it?"

"His name's Bobby Roode." "He was very surprised to learn that you have a sister."

"Well saying I have a sister in prison isn't something I like to brag about."

"I understand."

"Do you like him?"

"I know it's crazy, especially at a time like now but I think I do."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"I hope so." "As of now I don't know if anything's gonna happen."

"Just don't hurt him." "Someone in this family already has."

"Did you two used to be a thing?"

"Yeah." "For about two months." "Before I started dating John I dated him." "It broke my heart to have to break his." "He's a great guy." "If anything does start just be honest with him from the beginning."

"I'm curious." "If Bobby was so great why did you break up with him?"

"I realized there's only one man for me and that's John." "I made the right choice." "John and I have only had one rough patch but that was all Travis's fault."

"Have I earned any of your trust back yet?"

"You have been doing really well." "I want to trust you." "I want my little sissy back."

"You haven't called me that in years." "I promise I'm not going back to the way I was." "I don't want to be that person again." "Robbing that store that night was the worst mistake I ever made." "I just don't want you to hate me anymore."

"I don't hate you Amy." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night Emily had just gotten to the arena. Bobby came up to her.

"Hi Emily." He said.

"Hi Bobby."

"Listen, would it be weird if I asked out your sister?"

"Not at all." "You have my full blessing."

"Thank you."

As Amy walked up to the doors of the arena Bobby was waiting for her.

"Hi Amy." He said.

"Hi Bobby."

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight after the show?"

"I would love to."

"Great."

After the show Amy and Bobby went out to dinner. They had a really nice time. Bobby walked Amy back to her room.

"Can I see you again?" Bobby asked.

"Yes but I don't know when."

"Are you going to be on the road with Emily and John?"

"No." "I'm not allowed to."

"Not allowed to?" He said confused.

"I'm on parole and I'm not allowed to leave the state."

He laughed thinking she was joking but quickly realized she wasn't. "You're not kidding."

"No I'm not." "I was young, I was on drugs, my boyfriend and I needed money for our habit." "We decided to rob a liquor store." "We only made it about two miles before the police caught up with us." "I'm done with that life." "I just wanna be normal again." "If you don't wanna see me again, I understand." To her surprise he kissed her.

"I don't care about your past." "That's exactly what it is, the past." "The important thing is you're trying to better yourself now."

"I'm glad you understand."

"We'll figure out a way to see each other." They kissed.

* * *

 **There will be some time jumps in the next two chapters. I was just gonna do one but I don't want to skip over an import event taking place in the next chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

Two years had passed. Emily and John were still going strong. Amy and Bobby had been together for two years and engaged for one. Nine months into their relationship Bobby had gotten Amy an apartment. Their wedding was tomorrow. Emily was with Amy. Amy was doing her final dress fitting.

"Ready?" Amy asked from behind the dressing room door.

"Yes."

Amy opened the door. She was wearing a long white wedding gown. It was lacey and backless. "What do you think?"

"You look perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I just want to look perfect for Bobby."

"You'll always look perfect to him." "He loves you." "You could walk down the aisle in a sackcloth and it wouldn't matter to him."

"I just want everything to be great tomorrow."

"It will be." "You're beautiful." "I wish I would have done a traditional wedding when I got married."

"You didn't?"

"No we were going to but we decided on a Vegas wedding." "I regret that." "I would've liked to pick out a dress and a cake and invitations."

"Then why didn't you?"

"At the time it just seemed more convenient for our schedules to have a Vegas wedding."

"Maybe you'll still get the opportunity to plan a wedding." She said smiling.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation?" She said smiling back. "John and I don't want to get married."

"Why not?" "You're perfect together." "You're raising a child together." "Marriage is the next logical step."

"Screw logic." "We're perfectly happy with the way things are."

"There's not even a little part of you that wants to get married?"

"Not at all."

"I don't believe you." She walked in front of the full-length mirror in the room. "Good." "You can't tell."

"Tell what?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"What?" Emily said shocked.

"I'm pregnant."

Emily went over to her. "Oh my god." She said happily. "Amy." They hugged. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy to." "I'm gonna be a mommy." She said excitedly.

"Does Bobby know yet?"

"No." "I'm telling him some time tomorrow." "I just haven't decided when yet." "If it's a girl, I'm naming her after mom." "Monique Marie." "I have to change out of this dress and meet Bobby at my apartment." "He says he has a wedding present for me."

Amy went and met Bobby at her apartment. They got in his car and he made her put on a blindfold. They'd been driving for a half hour. The car stopped and Bobby helped Amy out of the car. They took a few steps.

"Ready baby?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." He took the blindfold off. Amy saw she was standing in front of a huge brick two story house.

"This is our house Amy." "I bought it for us." "To start our life together."

She turned to him and smiled. "I love it Bobby." "I love you."

"I love you too." "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me either." They kissed.

The next morning everyone was at the church. Last minute preparations were being done. Emily was getting ready to go out. She was the maid of honor. Penelope was the flower girl. She went up to Emily.

"You look beautiful mommy." Penelope said.

"Thank you." "So do you." Emily said.

"Both of you look beautiful." Amy said going over to them.

They got word it was time to start. Penelope went out first. John was sitting in the front row. Next it was Emily's turn. She was wearing a backless, lavender, light purple gown that went down to the floor. When she and John saw each other they smiled.

After the ceremony at the reception hall Amy and Bobby were having their first dance.

"We're finally married." Bobby said happily.

"It felt like it took forever to get here." "I have a wedding present for you." "I've been trying to figure out the right time to give it to you."

"Where is it?"

She stopped dancing and put his hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Bobby." She said smiling.

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah." "You're gonna be a daddy." They kissed.

"This is great." Bobby ran up stopped the band and grabbed a microphone. "Excuse me everyone." "My new beautiful wife has just informed me that she's carrying our first child." Everyone clapped.

After they cut the cake and ate everyone was dancing. Amy and Bobby came dancing up to Emily and John.

"Can we cut in?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Emily and John said.

Emily was dancing with Bobby.

"You're a beautiful bridesmaid." Bobby said.

"Thanks." "Congratulations on the baby." "You'll make a great father."

"Thanks." "I can't wait till it's born."

"I can't wait to be called aunt Emily."

Amy was dancing with John.

"Congratulations on the baby Amy." John said.

"Thank you." "I can't wait to be a mother."

"It was a beautiful ceremony."

"So, you really think you and Emily will never get married?"

John smiled. "Honestly, I have thought about it but why mess with a good thing." "We're happy." "That's all that matters." "Although I'll admit, seeing her walking down the aisle in that dress really tugged on my heart strings." "Don't tell her I said that though." "I don't want her freaking out."

An hour later Emily and John were dancing.

"You look so beautiful Em." John said.

"Thank you sweetheart." "You look handsome."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	53. Chapter 53

A year had passed. Amy had given birth to a healthy baby boy. He was a year old. He had Bobby's eyes and hair. His name was Robert but the called him Robbie for short. Emily and John had been together four years. They were as happy as ever. Penelope was now eleven. She liked doing make-up to although Emily and John wouldn't let her wear any yet. Amy was coming over with Robbie. John was at the gym. There was a knock at the door. Penelope answered it.

"Hi aunt Amy." She said.

"Hi." Amy went in pushing Robbie in the stroller.

"Hi Robbie."

"Hi Nelly." Robbie said.

Emily came downstairs.

"Hi you two." Emily said.

"Emmy." "Emmy." Robbie said.

"Hi Robbie." "Did you miss aunt Emily?" "I sure missed you."

They been there for about a half hour. Emily was playing with Robbie.

"So when are you gonna tell John that you want one?" Amy asked.

"I don't."

"You're lying." "Seeing the way you are with Robbie, I know you want to be a mom."

"I am a mom."

"You know what I mean."

"Even if I did want to John and I are to old to think about adding to the family." "Next month I'll be thirty-five and he's forty-seven." "Besides, I don't think I could go through a pregnancy because of what happened last time." "My last pregnancy was textbook and look what happened."

"I know but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try again."

"I don't want to try again."

"Right." She said not believing her. "Just like you don't want to get married."

"John and I have been together for four years." "If I wanted to get married don't you think I would've said something by now?"

"Not unless you're afraid to admit it."

The next day Emily and John were sitting in the living room. Penelope came running down the stairs.

"I need to go to the hospital." She said panicked.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I was going to the bathroom and when I wiped, I was bleeding." "My stomach hurts to."

"I know what this is." Emily said.

"What?" John said. Emily got up and whispered in John's ear. "No." He said in disbelief. "She's to young."

"No she's not." "I was her age when I had my first one."

"First one what?" Penelope said confused. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." "You're gonna be fine." "Let's go to the store we'll talk about it in the car."

Emily explained to Penelope what a period was.

"When do they stop?" Penelope asked.

"Well most women stop in their mid-forties to early fifties." "Some are earlier." "It all depends on the genetics of the women of your family."

"Great." Penelope said frustrated.

"I wasn't happy when it started happening to me either but it's just something we have deal with as women."

Later that night Emily and John had just gotten into bed.

"I can't believe how much Penelope is growing up." John said. "I still think of her as that five year old little girl but she's not."

"I know it happens so fast."

"Next come the little boys I bet and that's when I'm buying a shotgun."

She laughed. John." "Hey wanna…She smirked at him.

"Come here." They kissed.


	54. Chapter 54

Two months had passed. Emily and AJ were at breakfast. As they were waiting for the food to come, Emily's Skype ring started to ring on her phone. When she connected it she saw it was Amy and Robbie.

"Emmy!" Robbie shouted excitedly.

"Hi Robbie."

"I hope you're not busy." Amy said. "When Robbie woke up this morning he kept saying." "Emmy talk."

"Aw." "It's fine." "I'm at breakfast with AJ but the food hasn't came yet." Robbie was blowing kisses to Emily. "Aw." She blew him one back. "I love you too." The food came. "I have to go the food's here."

"Ok say bye Robbie."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." They hung up.

Emily and AJ were eating.

"Are you sure you don't mind keeping Penelope tonight?"

"Not at all." "You and John need a date night."

"Our date nights are always fun."

"Why because they always end in sex?" She said smiling.

"Partly." She said smiling back. "Mostly because I like our us time."

"What time are you bringing her by tonight?"

"Well the show's over at seven so around eight o'clock."

"Ok."

Later that night Emily dropped Penelope off with AJ. They were in AJ's room.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow.." Emily said.

"Ok." "Have fun with daddy."

"I will."

Emily and John were on their date. They were in California. They had a nice romantic dinner and were now walking along a pier with a view of the water.

"Tonight's been great." Emily said. "So, where do you want to have sex tonight?" She asked smiling at him. "Penelope's not home, we can do it anywhere."

"Em." He said in a serious tone.

"What?"

He stood in front of her. "It's ok to say no but I want to ask you something."

"What are you talking about John?" He took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"I know you said you don't want to, for a long time I didn't either but I love you and I think we should." His hands were shaking from nervousness as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful sliver diamond ring.

"Sweetheart." She said tearfully.

"Emily, I love you." "I know we're planning on the rest of our lives together anyway but I want to be able to say." "This is my wife, Emily Cena." "Emily, will you marry me?"

"John." She said tearfully and completely shocked. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."


	55. Chapter 55

"Well you don't look horrified like you did when I asked you to move in." John said still waiting on an answer to his proposal. She bent down and kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She said tearfully. He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed and hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Everyone's gonna be surprised."

"Why because I said yes?"

"No, because on the chance that you would say no, I didn't tell anyone about it."

"No one knows you were planning on proposing to me?"

"No."

They went back to the hotel. She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck.

"I guess we think alike." She said.

"Why?"

"For the last year and a half I've wanted to marry you but I was to afraid to bring it up." "I'm glad I wasn't alone."

"When I really knew I wanted to was at Amy's wedding." "I mean, I'd thought about it before that but seeing you come down the aisle in that dress, looking so beautiful, I knew I wanted that to be us someday."

"Do you mind a big wedding?" "I went cheap in my last one." "This time I want the works."

"We can have whatever kind of wedding you want." "For now though." He picked her up like you would a bride. She laughed. They kissed. He laid her down on the couch getting on top of her.

The next morning Emily came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and went into the bedroom. A few seconds later she felt John's arms wrap around her waist. He moved her hair and started kissing the side of her neck.

"Sweetheart, stop." She said smiling. "I have go get Penelope."

"A few minutes more won't hurt." He turned her around to face him. "I think we should tell Penelope first."

"Me to." They kissed and kept kissing. He took off her towel. She took off his. He laid her back on the bed.

When Emily got back to the room with Penelope they told her to sit down and sat on either side of her.

"Penelope we have something to tell you." John said.

Emily had the ring in her pocket and put it back on behind her back. "Daddy and I are getting married." Emily said taking her hand out from behind her back to show Penelope the ring.

"Really?!" She said excitedly.

"I asked mommy to marry me last night and she said yes." John said.

"This is great." She hugged both of them. "I've wanted you guys to get married for a long time."

"I'm gonna go tell aunt Amy." Emily said. She grabbed the laptop and went into the bedroom.

Emily connected to Skype. Amy popped up a few minutes later.

"Hi." Amy said.

"Hi." Emily said happily.

"You look happy today."

"I am." "I have something to tell you."

"You're pregnant?"

"No." She held her ring hand in front of the camera.

"Oh my god!" She said shocked. "John proposed to you?!"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't talked about it yet." "If we decide to do it out of state, can you try to work out something with the parole board to come be my maid of honor?"

"I'll try."

Later that night John had just arrived at the arena. Penelope rode with Emily so he was alone. He was walking up to the doors. Randy came walking up beside him.

"Hey man." Randy said.

"Hey." "I proposed to Emily." "She said yes."

"That's great."

"Wanna be my best man?"

"Sure."

Penelope was getting a Coke. Emily was at the make-up table. AJ came walking up.

"John and I are engaged." Emily blurted out.

"What?! She said shocked. They hugged. "It's about time." "Have you guys set a date yet?"

"No." "Will you be a bridesmaid?"

"Sure."

Three days later Emily was in the hotel room on her laptop. John just walked through the door.

"Hi sweetheart." She said looking up from the screen.

"Hi." He went over to her. They kissed. He sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Figuring out possible wedding dates."

"Well let's see."


	56. Chapter 56

A month had passed. Emily and John were getting married in three months on October 28th. They'd already picked out a beautiful church in California to have the wedding in. Today was an important day. Today Emily was picking out her wedding dress. She was at home getting ready to leave. She was giving herself one more look in the bathroom mirror before leaving.

"It doesn't matter what you do to yourself." John said appearing in the doorway. "You'll always be the most beautiful woman in world."

"Thank you sweetheart." She said going up to him and kissing him.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah." "I can't wait to pick out my dress."

"I can't wait to see you in it."

They kissed. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok." "I love you Em."

"I love you too."

Emily went and picked up Amy and they went to a wedding dress store. Emily was trying on dresses. This was her third she'd tried on.

"I like this one." Emily said. "I'm not so sure about the sleeves though." "You know what occurred to me the other day."

"What?"

"My ex-boyfriend is going to be my brother-in-law."

"Yeah, that is kind of freaky." "So, yes or no on that dress?"

"Nah."

"That's what I think to."

"Unzip me." Emily said going over to her. Amy pulled down the zipper.

"Fourth time's the charm hopefully." Emily said as she went over to the rack to get the next dress she'd picked out.

"Fingers crossed."

Emily came out a few minutes later. The dress she had on was a sleeveless mermaid style dress that touched the ground with lacey train all over it.

"That's the one."

"I think so to." "I love it."

"It looks like it was made for you."

Later that night Emily and John were doing the dishes.

"I've been looking at places we could go for our honeymoon." John said.

"Come acrossed anywhere fun?"

"How would you like to go to Jamaica?" "I was looking at things to do there online." "It looks amazing."

"Let's do it."

"Ok." "I'll call the travel agent in the morning."

 **Honeymoon chapter, yes or no.**


	57. Chapter 57

Tomorrow Emily and John were finally getting married. They were both very excited about it. Their honeymoon to Jamaica was all booked. They were staying there for a week. Amy was able to get permission from the parole board to go to the wedding. She had to be back within a twenty-four hour period. Penelope was going back to Florida with Amy and Bobby for the week when the wedding was over. AJ and Penelope were bridesmaids. Everyone was just getting off the plane that took them to California. They all got their bags.

"Ok." Randy said. "All the men in one car, all the women in the other."

"We told you guys we didn't want a bachelor or bachelorette party." John said.

"We know that's not what this is." "We're staying in a different hotel then the ladies." He said motioning to them. "So you and Emily can't start the honeymoon early."

"Alright." "At least let me say goodbye to her and Penelope." He took them aside and gave Penelope a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok." "I love you daddy." Penelope said.

"I love you too." He looked at Emily. "One more day." He said smiling at her.

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later, in the middle of the night Emily got up and went to the kitchen to get a snack. As she was getting her snack together Amy came into the kitchen. Emily, Amy and Penelope were sharing a room but they each had their own bedrooms.

"Want some?" Emily asked.

"Sure." "Hungry huh?"

"Yeah and I'm also really excited." "I'm getting married tomorrow." She said happily.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No why?"

"I had middle of the night cravings while I was pregnant with Robbie."

"This isn't a craving it's more like a way to kill time."

The next afternoon everyone was at the church. It was huge beautiful and all white, except for the pews that were covered with a red silk covers. John was giving himself one last look in the full-length mirror in the back. He had butterflies in his stomach.

"Ready?" Randy asked.

"I've been ready for a long time."

John was at the alter waiting for Emily. John thought Penelope looked absolutely beautiful. A few seconds later Emily's music came on. When John saw her his heart skipped a beat. When Emily saw John she could feel butterflies in her stomach. When she got to John they joined hands. The priest said a few words then Emily and John exchanged rings. Then it was time for Emily and John to recite their vows to each other, which they had written themselves. John was going first.

"Emily." John said. "When I first met you all I was looking for was a babysitter for my daughter." "We became friends." "Slowly we started having feelings for each other." "We were stubborn to accept our feelings at first but once we did, their was no turning back." "I love you more and more with each passing day and I'm so happy to finally make you my wife."

John." Emily said. "When I first met you I didn't think of you as anything but a friend." "Then you helped me through one of the most hard times of my life." "I saw what a wonderful man you were but I still didn't realize how much I loved you." "Once I did I knew I wanted to be with you forever." "I love you so much sweetheart and I can't wait to officially start our journey through life together."

"Emily, do you take John for your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She said happily.

"John, do you take Emily for your wife?"

"I do." He said just as happily.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of California." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed. Everyone clapped.

At the reception John was dancing with Penelope she was dancing on his feet.

"Are you happy mommy and daddy are finally married?" John asked.

"I'm so happy daddy." "I've wanted you and mommy to be married for a long time."

"I know." "I'm happy to."

"I just want one more thing now."

"What?"

"For mommy to have a baby, so I can have a little brother or sister."

"A baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Mommy and I don't want anymore children."

An hour later Emily and John were in their street clothes. They walked up to the table where Amy, Bobby and Penelope were all sitting.

"Are you guys out of here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Well let me hug my new brother-in-law." Amy got up and hugged John then Amy. "You guys be safe and have a fun honeymoon."

"We will."

Emily and John went over and knelt down by where Penelope was sitting.

"Be good for aunt Amy and uncle Bobby." Emily said.

"I will." Penelope said. They hugged. Emily kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

"My turn." John said. He hugged Penelope and kissed her forehead. "Gonna miss us."

"Of course I will." "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." "See you in a week." Emily and John left the reception hall and headed for the airport.


	58. Chapter 58

Emily and John had just arrived at their room in Jamaica. It had a few of the ocean, a king size bed a steam shower, a separate bathtub, private dining and several other honeymoon amenities. They went out on the baloney to look at the view. It was a beautiful sunny day.

"Wow look at this view." Emily said.

"Yeah but it still doesn't compare to you."

"Buttering me up for something sweetheart?" She asked as she turned to face him and put her arms around his neck.

"No."

"Good because you don't have to." "You're getting lucky several times on this trip."

"I think we should go check out that bed." He said smirking at her. He picked her up like you would a bride. They kissed.

The next night they were taking a candle lit bath together. The lights were dim, they were drinking champagne and rose petals were in the water. John was sitting behind her. Emily took a sip of her champagne.

"This is so relaxing." Emily said. "I love it."

"Me to." "We've come so far as a couple even where we were three years ago."

"I know." "I never thought I'd get married again."

"I thought you were gonna have a heart attack when I asked you to move in with me."

"I almost did."

"I swore off marriage forever." "I meant it to." "Until I started realizing I didn't want you to just be my girlfriend." "Now I have the most amazing wife in the world."

She looked back at him and smiled. "That's the first time you've ever called me that." They kissed.

Three days later they went to a famous waterfall to swim and look at the view. The water was a crystal clear blue. There was a path that led to directly behind the waterfall. They were they only ones there they were swimming and looked up at the waterfall.

"Look at that." Emily said.

"Yeah it's definitely not something you see every day."

"We have to take a picture for Penelope before we go."

"We will." "Speaking of Penelope, do you know what she said at the wedding reception?"

"What?"

"She said she wants you to have a baby."

"Crazy girl."

"I know."

After awhile they went to the path behind the water.

"It's pretty but now I'm cold." Emily said.

"I'll keep you warm." He kissed her and backed her up to the rock wall.

"Sweetheart." She said laughing a little. "What if somebody comes?"

"There's nobody around." They kissed. He took off her bottoms. She took off his trunks. He lifted her off the ground. He slipped inside her and started to move. The sounds of her moans were echoing off the rocks. "More." She moaned. He went faster. "Em." He groaned. "Oh John, oh yes, oh my god, ohhhh." She moaned living in. "Emily." He groaned giving in. After a few seconds he put her down. They kissed.


	59. Chapter 59

Two months had passed. Emily, John and Penelope were at a hotel in Detroit. It was early in the morning. Emily and John had just woken up.

"Morning." Emily said.

"Morning." They kissed.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Are you guys awake?" Penelope asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes." John said.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" "I don't wanna interrupt your sex."

Emily and John both laughed hard. "We're not doing anything." John said. "We just woke up we'll be out in a minute and I'll make breakfast."

"Ok."

John looked at Emily they laughed again.

"Do you think she's ever heard us having sex?" Emily asked quietly.

"I hope not but probably."

"Oh god."

"Well Emily we've been having sex longer then when we first started dating, if you count the denial times." "She was bound to hear us once or twice."

Emily, John and Penelope were sitting down to breakfast.

"Penelope, why did you think daddy and I were having sex when you came to our door?" Emily asked.

"Well I know that's where you do it, so I just figured you were."

"No." "Do you know what sex is?"

"Not exactly." "I know you go into a room and take your clothes off and kiss but that's all I know."

"That's all you do." John said.

Later that night everyone was at the arena. AJ was talking to Emily at the make-up table.

"That had to be an awkward breakfast conversation." AJ said.

"It was." "Ow!" She said clutching her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah my menstrual cramps are just really bad this month."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I have my annual appointment in two days."

"Have you told John about your stomach pain?"

"No." "He loves a lot of things about my body but I don't think my period is one of them."

Two days later Emily was at home getting ready to leave for the doctor. She was upstairs and went down.

"I'm leaving sweetheart." She said.

John came into the living room. "I'll have lunch ready when you get home." They kissed. "I love you Em."

"I love you too John."

Emily in the doctor's office and called to the back. As was customary with Emily's annual appointment, before she went to an actual examination room, she had to get weight checked and give a urine sample. After she did that she was in an examination room. The doctor came in about ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi Emily." She said.

"Hi."

"I see from your chart your last name is now Cena." "Did you get married?"

"Yes I did." "Two months ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You and your husband will be very happy." "Your family is expanding."

"Excuse me." She said confused.

"Your urine test results came back positive for pregnancy." "You're pregnant."

"Doctor, I can't have this baby." She said with tears in her eyes "I need to make an appointment for abortion as soon as possible."

"I'm available tomorrow."

"Ok."


	60. Chapter 60

"Is your reason for wanting the abortion because of what happened with your previous pregnancy?" The doctor asked.

"Partly yes." "My last pregnancy I carried to term, no problems whatsoever." "Every ultrasound appointment everything was fine." "Then a few weeks before I was due, I lost my baby." She said with tears in her eyes. "It's also because I don't think we can do it." "Raise a baby." "I'm thirty-five and my husband is forty-seven and probably retiring within the next few years."

"You can make the appointment with the receptionist on your way out but Emily, I strongly suggest that you at least talk it over with your husband first."

"Ok."

Emily made the appointment with the receptionist when she was leaving.

As Emily was driving home she called Amy.

"Hello?" Amy said.

"Hi Amy." She said sadly. "I just came from the doctor."

"Oh god." "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm pregnant."

"Well that's good news."

"No." "I don't want the baby."

"Why?"

"I can't deal with it again Amy." "When I lost Greyson it tore Travis and I apart." "I don't want that to happen with John." "I'm a terrible person." "I don't want my baby."

"You're not a terrible person." "Whatever decision you make, I support you a hundred percent."

"I'm scheduled for an abortion tomorrow afternoon." "I feel so ashamed." She said tearfully.

"Don't." "It's ok."

Emily kept quiet about the baby all day but John could tell there was something wrong with her. Later that night Penelope was in bed. John sat down next to Emily on the couch.

"What's wrong Em?" He asked.

"The doctor told me something today." "I'm pregnant." "I don't want the baby." "I'm sorry." She said tearfully.

"It's because of what happened last time, isn't it?"

"Yeah and I'm thirty-five your forty-seven." "I just don't think we can raise a baby at our age."

"I think we could."

"How do you feel about this sweetheart?"

"Well honestly, I'd like you to keep the baby but given what you've been through, I completely understand why you don't want to." "I love you Emily and I support whatever you want to do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You won't be mad?"

"Not at all."

"I wanna get an abortion."

"Ok."

"I made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm coming with you."

"I feel like such a monster." She said starting to cry. John hugged her.

"You're not."

"I'm sorry."

"Ssh, there's nothing to be sorry for." "It's ok."


	61. Chapter 61

Emily had trouble sleeping that night. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. She finally decided to stop tossing and turning and got up at six o'clock in the morning. John woke up two hours later. He went down into the kitchen. Emily was cleaning it.

"Em." John said. She turned to face him.

"Morning sweetheart." "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Emily how long have you been awake?"

"Two hours."

"Did you sleep?"

"A couple hours."

"Come here."

"What?"

"Just come here." She went over to him. He hugged her. She started to cry. "It's ok."

"I'm miserable." She said through her tears.

"I know." "I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

"Mommy what's wrong?" Penelope asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing." She said letting go of John and drying her eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll make breakfast." John said. "You go in the living room and sit down." "I'll make breakfast." "What do you want?"

"Just coffee."

That afternoon Emily and John were at the doctor sitting in the waiting room. John took Emily's hand.

"It's alright." John said. "No matter what, I love you."

"I know." "I love you too."

The nurse came out.

"Emily Cena." She said.

John stood up. "Ready?" He asked.

"John I-I can't." "I'm still unsure about this pregnancy but I can't do this."

"I'll go tell the doctor." The nurse said.

"It's ok." John said sitting back down and hugged Emily. "We can keep the baby."

The nurse came back out.

"The doctor would still like to see you." She said.

Emily and John went back to the doctor's office.

"Hi." Emily the doctor said from behind her desk.

"Hi."

"Please sit down." They sat down. "So, you've decided to keep the baby?"

"Yes but I don't want to get to attached to it in case something happens." "So I don't want any sonogram pictures, or to hear the heartbeat, or to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Ok." "I'm going to give you some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok."

Emily and John were driving home. John was driving.

"I don't want to tell anyone about the baby until we have to." "I know I have to tell work and I have to tell Amy because I already told her about the baby." "I don't even want to tell Penelope."

"Eventually she will notice."

"That's when we'll tell her."


	62. Chapter 62

Three weeks had passed. Emily was just starting her third month of pregnancy. She'd found out her due date was July 24th. She'd still kept the pregnancy from everyone expect the people who needed to know. She had a little baby bump but you could only tell if she didn't have a shirt on. She had morning sickness really bad. Emily was at the doctor. After the appointment she was getting in a flight and meeting John and Penelope in Tucson, Arizona. She was hooked to the machine it was faced away from her so she couldn't see anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear the heartbeat Emily?" The doctor asked.

"I'm sure."

"No sonogram pictures either right?"

"Right."

"I know this doesn't relax you but everything is fine."

"I'll believe that when the baby comes out healthy."

A few hours later Emily had just walked through the front door of the hotel. Penelope and John were sitting on the couch.

"Hi Em." John said.

"Hi sweetheart." She went over to him. They kissed.

"Did everything go ok?"

"It went fine."

"Hi mommy." Penelope said.

"Hi Penelope."

"How was your morning?"

"Good." "Oh god." She felt the sudden urge to throw up and ran to the bathroom.

Penelope looked at John. "Is mommy sick?"

"No." John said. "It was probably just something she ate."

Later that afternoon Emily was at lunch with AJ. Emily was ordering.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, a large fry and a large chocolate milkshake." The waitress took the order and left.

"Someone has an appetite today." AJ said.

"I'm hungry."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant."

"Ha ha."

A few hours later John was working out with Randy in the hotel gym. Randy was talking but John wasn't really listening. He was thinking about Emily and the new baby.

"John." Randy said. "John?"

"Huh?" He said being brought out of his thoughts.

"What's up?" "I know you weren't listening to me."

"Sorry." "I have a lot on my mind, good things."

"Tell me."

"I promised Emily I wouldn't."

"I won't say anything."

"Ok." "Emily's pregnant." He said quietly. "We found out three weeks ago." "She wants to keep it quiet because she's afraid that what happened last time will happen this time."

"That's awesome that she's pregnant."

"I'm excited about it."

Later that night Emily just got done throwing up again. Penelope came and sat down between her and John on the couch. She looked at Emily.

"Mommy, are you sick, like my first mommy was?" She asked worried.

"No mommy's fine." "I promise."

"I think we should tell her so she knows there's nothing to be afraid of." John said.

"I agree with you." "Penelope, there is something going on with me but I'm not sick." "I'm having a baby, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Penelope said happily.

"Yeah."

"Mommy that's so great." She hugged her. "When it is coming?"

"My due date is July 24th but it could come a few weeks sooner or a few weeks later." "It all depends on when it wants to come out."

"What is it?"

"I'm not gonna find out until I have it." "I want to be surprised." "Penelope mommy doesn't want anyone to know for a few more months, so promise me you won't say anything."

"I promise."

"Wanna see my belly?"

"Yeah."

Emily lifted up her shirt. "It's still small but there it is."

"I see it." She said smiling. "Has it kicked?"

"It has to be bigger first." She put her shirt down. Penelope hugged her again, then John.

"I'm glad you're so happy." John said.

"You know how much I've wanted to be a big sister." Penelope said.

"I know."

Later that night Emily and John were in bed. She was laying on her side facing away from him almost asleep. She felt him snuggle up to her and kiss the back of her neck. Then she felt his hand rubbing her stomach. She couldn't help but smile.


	63. Chapter 63

A week later they were in Connecticut. John was leaving for an autograph signing. It was very snowy and cold.

"I gotta go baby." John said going over to Emily. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I love you too." He said rubbing her stomach. "Speaking of people I love, Penelope." Penelope came out of her room. "Come here." They hugged. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Penelope said. He left.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll start lunch." Emily said.

"Ok mommy.

When Emily got out of the shower. She looked at her naked body in full-length mirror on the closed bathroom door. She rubbed her hands over her stomach. She knew she shouldn't get happy yet but the thought of not only her baby but John's baby growing inside her, it filled her with joy.

"Hi sweetie." She said quietly. "I'm your mommy." "You have a whole loving family that's waiting for you." "I'm so happy that you're inside me." "I'm glad I didn't go through with the abortion." "That would've been the biggest mistake of my life." "I just want you to come out a healthy baby." "Can you do that for me?" "I love you so much." "You and your sister are the greatest blessings in my life."

Later that night Emily and Penelope were driving to the arena. It was still very snowy out. Emily had to stop very suddenly and began sliding on the icy road. She couldn't control the car.

"Mommy!" Penelope screamed.

"Ahhh!" Emily screamed just before they crashed head on into a telephone pole.

John was at arena. He was concerned that Emily and Penelope weren't there yet. Whenever he called Emily it just went to voicemail. John was by the make-up table. Shane came running up to him.

"John you have to get to Memorial Hospital now." Shane said. "Emily and Penelope have been in a car accident."

"Are they ok?" John asked terrified.

"I don't know." John ran out of there as fast as he could.


	64. Chapter 64

The whole way to the hospital millions of thoughts were going through John's brain. Was Emily ok? Was Penelope ok? Was the baby ok? The state of John's entire world was in jeopardy. He knew he couldn't live without them. When John got to the hospital he asked about them. He had to pick and choose who he wanted to check on first because they were on separate floors. Penelope was in the children's ward. He decided to go check on Penelope first. He told the nurse at the front desk how he was. A few seconds later a doctor came out.

"Is my little girl ok?" John asked.

"She's going to be fine." The doctor said. "She was broken left ankle, a cut underneath her left eye, a broken nose and several other cuts and bruises." "Nothing that won't heal in time."

"Thank god."

"She's on pain medication so she should sleep till morning."

John went up to Emily's floor. A doctor came out.

"Mr. Cena?" The doctor asked going up to him.

"Yes."

"Let me put your mind at ease right now by saying the baby is just fine." "It will still be a normal pregnancy."

"What about my wife?"

"She has a broken right leg and hand." "Several cuts and bruises but she's going to be fine." "Your wife and daughter were lucky." "The car was totaled." "Things could've been much worse."

"Can I see her?"

"She's right down the hall to your right." "She's not awake yet though."

John went into Emily's room. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises. He sat down in a chair next to her bed. Twenty minutes later her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello?" "Hello?" She said.

"It's ok Emily." John said grabbing her left hand. "You're gonna be ok." "You're in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident."

"The last thing I remember is the car sliding on the ice." "I broke my hand?" She said looking the cast on it.

"Your right leg's broken to." "Penelope has a broken ankle and nose but she's going to be fine."

"Oh god." She said with horror on her face. "The baby."

"It's ok." "The baby's fine." "It's right in here where it belongs." He said running his hand over her stomach. "The doctor said it will still be a healthy pregnancy." "I'm so glad you're all ok." "I've never been so scared." He said scared "I thought I was going to lose all of you." "I don't know what I would've done." He hugged her and looked at her. "I love you Emily."

"I love you John." They kissed.


	65. Chapter 65

Two months had passed. John had taken a leave of absence from work to take care of Emily and Penelope. Penelope was all healed. Emily's hand was better. Her leg cast came off next week. That's when she was going back to work. Nobody but Penelope and John had seen her since the accident. She knew everybody who didn't know about baby would be shocked when they saw her. She was now noticably showing. There was no way to hide it. Tomorrow Emily had an ultrasound appointment. She could find out what the baby was but she still didn't want to. Emily was thirsty so she used her crutches to get up and get something to drink. She was pouring some lemonade. John came into the kitchen.

"Em, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Getting a drink."

"Why didn't you yell for me or Penelope?"

"You were upstairs." "I can't wait till next week to get this cast off."

"I know." "I can't wait until tomorrow." "Are you sure I can't talk you into letting the doctor tell us what the baby is?"

"There's nothing to can do."

"Really?" "Nothing?" He said going over to her. He kissed her.

"That's not gonna work sweetheart."

"No?"

"No." He kissed her again. She kissed him back this time.

"Is it working yet?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Mm-mm."

"Maybe we need to go upstairs and talk about it more."

She broke the kiss. "Penelope's upstairs."

"Well you'll just have to be quiet." They kissed.

"I must be interrupting." Penelope said coming into the kitchen. They broke the kiss.

"Hi Penelope."

"Hi daddy."

"Do daddy a favor and stay down here and watch Netflix." "I'm gonna carry mommy upstairs and we're gonna take a nap."

"Ok." She went into the living room.

"Emily grab onto me." She put down her crutches and put her arms around John's neck. He picked her up like a bride. They went upstairs. As soon as they knew Penelope couldn't see them anymore they started kissing again. He laid her down softly on the bed and went to lock the bedroom door. He came back and got on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and took off each other's shirts. He started kissing the side of her neck. "Oh John." She moaned.

The next day Emily and John were at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine. The screen was faced away from Emily so she couldn't see anything. John promised not to look.

"I can tell what the baby is." The doctor said. "Are you sure you don't want to know?"

"I'm sure."

"Well I can tell you everything is still developing normally."

"That's great."

Later that night Emily and John were watching TV. Penelope was in bed.

"Aw." Emily said.

"What?"

"It's kicking." "Here." She took his hand and put it over top of hers. "Feel it?" She said happily.

"I do." "That's amazing." "Are you saying hi to mommy and daddy?" He said looking down at her stomach. He bent down and kissed her stomach.

* * *

 **Boy or girl?**


	66. Chapter 66

Emily was at the doctor getting her cast cut off. John was with her. The doctor had just cut off the last of the cast.

"Ok you can sit up." The doctor said. She sat on the edge of the bed. "How does your leg feel?"

"Stiff."

"It's ok." "That's normal." "Your leg will be stiff and tender for about two weeks." "You'll walk with a limp until your leg is back to normal." "I'm going to give you a series of stretches to do to loosen up your muscles." "Do them once when you go to bed and once when you wake up?"

Emily and John had just gotten home.

"How does your leg feel?" He asked.

"Sore."

"Want a pain pill?"

"Yeah."

"Here." "I'll carry you upstairs." He carried her up the stairs. She took a pain pill. "Come here I wanna show to something." They went to one of the guestrooms. The door was closed.

"You want to show me the guestroom."

"I know you said you didn't want to plan ahead for the baby but since you've been laid up with your leg, I hired someone to go something and it's done." He opened the door.

What used to be the guestroom had now been transformed into a nursery. The walls had been painted yellow. It had a beautiful oak crib in the center of the room, a matching rocking chair, a changing table, a bottle warmer and various other things.

"Sweetheart this is amazing." She said smiling.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She hugged and kissed him. "Thank you."

"What about you?" Kneeling down by her stomach. "Do you like your new room?"

The next night Emily had just gotten to the arena. Everyone who saw her was just as shocked as she thought they would be when they saw that she was pregnant. She was at the make-up table.

"Emily." AJ said from behind her. AJ's jaw dropped when she went around to the front of Emily and saw that she was pregnant. "Oh my god, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How far along?"

"Five months."

"So you were pregnant before the accident?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to jinx it." "The only other people that knew before now are John, Amy and all the bosses." "We didn't even tell Penelope at first."

"When are you due?"

"July 24th."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know." "I don't wanna know in case something go's wrong."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"I'm sure Penelope's excited."

"Yeah." "John's really excited to." "So am I." She said smiling.

* * *

 **Names?**


	67. Chapter 67

It was July 15th. Emily couldn't believe that in just nine days she'd be giving birth to her and John's baby. Her stomach had doubled in size. As she got closer to giving birth she got more excited but also more afraid. She still had a fear that something would go wrong. She was on maternity leave. She couldn't travel anymore because she was in her third trimester. She was home alone and had just finished breakfast. Her Skype ring on her phone went off. She pressed the button to connect. Penelope and John popped up.

"Hi mommy." Penelope said.

"Hi."

"How's the baby?"

"It's fine." "It's really been really kicking me today."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to but you and daddy will be home next week."

"I know I just feel like we should be there with you." "I'm gonna let daddy talk to you now." "I love you and the baby."

"We love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." She got up.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"I could use a full body massage." Emily said.

"Well I'll tell you what, when I get home I'll get some massage oil and rub you down from head to toe."

"That sounds great."

"Good." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't believe there's only nine days left."

"I know."

He noticed worry on her face. "What's a matter?"

"I'm excited about the baby coming."

"But?"

"I'm just still afraid something's gonna go wrong."

"I get why you have anxiety but you don't have to." "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"It will." "I have to go but I'll call you later."

"I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

Later that night Emily was getting ready to make dinner when she heard a pop and wetness running down her leg. She looked down and saw that her water had broken. She called 911 then John but he didn't answer. So she called Randy.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Randy where's John?"

"He's having his match."

"Ow!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in labor."

"I'll go wait for him."

"Thanks."

Five minutes later John came to the back. Randy was waiting for him.

"John Emily's in labor." Randy said.

"Shit." "It's gonna take me five hours to get from here to Miami." "Call AJ for me and ask her to watch Penelope for me." "Tell her I'll have a ticket waiting for Penelope at the airport after the baby's born."

"Ok."


	68. Chapter 68

Emily had been in labor for four and a half hours and was eight centimeters dilated. She knew she only had until ten centimeters before she gave birth. She hoped and prayed John made it in time. She didn't want to do it without him. She'd been given an epidural so she wasn't in any pain. Seeing readings on the fetal heart monitor made Emily feel good but she was still afraid something would go wrong. It was one o'clock in the morning. When Emily had gotten checked into a room she'd called Amy to let her know she was in labor. Amy told her to keep her posted. Emily decided to call her and picked up the hospital phone.

"Did you have the baby yet?" Amy said not even saying hello first.

"No." "I have dilated more though."

"How much?"

"Eight centimeters."

"Ooh." "You're getting closer."

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"John's still not here." "I don't want him to miss the birth." "It takes five hours to get from LA to Miami." "It's been four and a half and I'm eight centimeters dilated." "We're cutting it close."

"I'm just sorry I can't be there." "You know I would if I could but I don't have anyone to watch Robbie."

"I know."

"I can't wait to meet my little niece or nephew." "I'm so excited."

"I'm excited to but I'm also terrified."

"I know but the doctors said everything is and the fetal monitor is fine right?"

"Right."

"Then everything will be fine." "The labor and delivery will go just fine." "You'll see."

It was now 1:40 AM. The doctor came in to check Emily.

"It's time." "You're ten centimeters dilated." The doctor said.

"We can't." "John isn't here."

"I know but we can't wait."

Emily was wheeled into the delivery room. She'd been pushing for twenty minutes. The doors opened and John came in.

"Em, I'm here." He said going over to her side. "I'm right here." He held her hand.

"Sweetheart, you made it." She said happily. She pushed a few more times.

"You're doing so good."

"The baby's head is out Emily." The doctor said. "One more good hard push and you'll see your beautiful baby." Emily pushed as hard as she could. A few minutes later she heard crying. "It's a girl." That was the last thing Emily heard before she passed out.

Emily woke up at seven o'clock the next morning. She looked over and saw John holding the baby in chair next to her bed.

"Mommy's awake." John said looking down at the baby. He stood up and looked at Emily. "Would you like to meet our daughter?"

"Yes." He handed her to her. The baby opened her eyes. She had John's dark blue eyes and a little bit of Emily's light brown hair. "She's ok." Emily said crying tears of joy.

"She's perfect." "What do you want to name her?"

I know it's a little unique but what do you think of the name Londyn?" Spelled L-O-N-D-Y-N.

"I like it."

"Me to." Londyn Monique Cena."

"I can't believe she's finally here."

Me either."

"Later tonight the whole family will be here."

Later that night John had just gotten back from picking up Penelope at the airport. Emily had just got done feeding Londyn.

"Hi mommy." Penelope said.

"Hi." Emily said.

"Are you ready to meet your sister?" John asked.

"Yeah." She sat down in a chair. John took Londyn from Emily and handed her to Penelope.

"Don't forget to support her head."

"I know." Londyn opened her eyes. "Hi Londyn." "I'm your big sister Penelope." "I'm gonna teach you all sorts of things. "You're so pretty and I love you." She kissed her cheek.

* * *

 **Any requests? If anyone wants a Alexa Bliss/John Cena story, it's not that I have anything against her. I don't know enough about her to use her in a story.**


	69. Chapter 69

A week had passed. Emily, Penelope, Londyn and John were all home. Emily loved having a baby around the house and Penelope was so helpful. Emily had already caught Penelope how to feed Londyn and change her diaper. It was early in the morning. Emily was feeding Londyn and John was cooking breakfast. Penelope came into the kitchen.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy." Penelope said.

"Good morning." Emily said.

"Morning Penelope." John said. "Want some eggs?"

"Yeah." Penelope said. "Morning Londyn." She said going over and kissing her on the head. "When's aunt Amy, uncle Bobby and Robbie coming." She asked looking at Emily.

"About one." Emily said.

Later that afternoon there was a knock at the door. Everyone was home except for John who was at the gym. Penelope answered the door. It was Amy, Bobby and Robbie.

"Hi." Amy said coming in and pushing Robbie in the stroller.

"Hi aunt Amy." Penelope said.

"Hi Nell-Nell." Robbie said.

"Hi Robbie."

"How have you been Penelope?" Bobby asked.

"Good."

"Do you like having a little sister?"

"I love it." "Mommy said for guys to sit down." "She's getting Londyn up from her nap."

They sat down. Amy took Robbie out of the stroller. A few minutes later Emily came down with Londyn.

"Londyn, it's time to meet the rest of the family." Emily said looking down at her. She sat down next to Amy and handed Londyn to her.

"Hi Londyn." Amy said. "I'm your aunt Amy."

"Baby." Robbie said.

"This is your cousin Robbie." "Her name is Lyndon."

"Hi baby."

"My turn." Bobby said. Amy handed her to him. "Hi Londyn." "I'm your uncle Bobby." "You're even beautiful then your pictures."

A half hour later Emily and Amy were in Emily's bedroom. Amy was borrowing a pair of Emily's shoes.

"I love seeing you with a baby." Amy said. "You're such a natural, I always knew you would be." "I can't wait for my baby to come." She said smiling.

"What?" Emily said shocked.

"I'm pregnant." "I found out two days ago." They hugged.

"Congratulations." "Does Bobby know yet?"

"I'm telling him tonight."

In the middle of night Emily and John were asleep. John heard Londyn crying on the baby monitor. He got up and made her a bottle. He picked her up and sat in the rocking chair with her.

"Let's give mommy the night off tonight." John said.

John looked down at Londyn and thought about his life over the last seven years. He never wanted to be a father and never thought he would find love again. Now he had two daughters and a beautiful wife. He couldn't imagine life getting any better.

* * *

 **This was the last chapter. I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed. I only was hoping for 100. As of writing this the story has 338 reviews. This is my highest reviewed story ever. I didn't think I had it in me to get that many reviews anymore. I'm open to requests. Some of you want an Alexa/John story. I just don't know if I could get behind a full story with them. One, because I don't know a lot about Alexa. Two, because I just don't see them as a couple.**


End file.
